


The Sweetest Incantation

by smittenwithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Jealousy, Kitten Louis, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic-Users, Top Harry, Werecat Louis, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithlouis/pseuds/smittenwithlouis
Summary: Harry has been alive for decades, and yet he's never been as confused and dumbfounded. He's a witch, for God's sake. Can't get much weirder than all the magical things he's experienced throughout his lifetime. Never in a million years, however, would he have expected to be mere inches away from a hybrid.Or: Harry is a witch who's still working on developing his powers and Louis is a werecat who falls into his life and turns it upside down.





	The Sweetest Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a _huge_ thanks to [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma1234) for reading and fixing my embarrassing grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> ★ This was inspired by [Peachiloui](http://peachiloui.tumblr.com)'s witch Harry and shapeshifter Louis [art series](http://peachiloui.tumblr.com/tagged/kitten-louis).
> 
> ★ **Note:** Louis uses the word _Bastet_ (who's the cat goddess) a lot, he uses it like humans use the word _God_. In case people get confused.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry can't help but laugh at the irony.

Here he is, living in a witch city, Salem, Massachusetts, working at magic store called _Elixir_.  
  
Harry, an actual full-on magic-and-spells witch, is living in the human realm and working in a store dedicated to something many humans see as a myth. The witch finds it all ridiculously funny whenever he _really_ thinks about it.  
  
Really, Harry couldn't stay away from magic, and it's not like he has to or even wants to. He prefers to have some sort of normalcy in a sense. Even if humans aren’t allowed to know he's an actual witch, not just a worker with extended knowledge about spells, potions, and a bunch hocus-pocus.  
  
Not many from the other realm come and live among humans - a big factor in that is that not many can. Harry has always been completely fascinated with human behavior, even as a young boy in his mother’s coven, and so he decided to reside here permanently.

Being a white witch is more fulfilling than being a dark one.

Humans always seek some kind of higher power or something outside of their realm. For some, it’s because they want to better the world, while for others, it’s because they want to worsen it. Harry believes he was made to come here to help them out a bit or guide most souls in a better direction. Whether it’s to help them believe in something that is out of their world or just to get them through their day, Harry is here to help and prides himself on helping. Being alive for a century makes one want to help those who have such shorter life spans.  
  
It's 11:30 on a Friday night and Harry is still seated at a table near the back of the store, spells and enchantments book sprawled open in front him. The shop closed two hours ago, but Harry hates staying at his apartment when it's so cold and lonely. He really should go out and meet people, but he'd rather not get attached to anyone and have the constant internal battle of hiding his true self on a daily basis. He already has that internal struggle whenever he meets up with Liam. He doesn't want to do that with another human.  
  
He's thought about getting a pet, but what kind of owner would he be if he left it home all day while he worked?

Right now, it just wasn't in the cards. At least that's what Niall said, anyways.  
  
"Harry? What are you still doing here?" Steve asks as he comes back from the break room. He begins to restock the containers with fresh herbs on the shelves around the store. Harry twirls his forefinger towards the book in front of him. It snaps shut as he simultaneously closes the dark curtains at the front of the store.

Steve Aoki, who is the owner of Elixir, is a powerful and respected witch from the other realm.

It was actually Steve who sought out and helped Harry after coming to the human realm. According to Steve, he had known Harry was a witch straight away, as he claimed their kind have a stronger aura that intensifies when near another witch. He hired Harry on the spot. That was five years ago and it's been a gratifying learning experience ever since.

"It's pouring outside and I didn't want to leave you all alone," Harry lies with a smile. Harry loves the rain and sometimes spends hours outside getting poured on when he wants to unwind. A bit unconventional, but what _isn’t_ in Harry’s magical life?  
  
"Sometimes, I feel like you spend more time in here than out there," Steve exclaims with a shake of his head.

The younger witch recognizes the tone. _Here it comes,_ Harry can’t help but think. He sighs out loud at the impending _talk of doom_ , as Harry always calls it. One that annoys Harry and that Steve is about to bestow on him for what seems like the millionth time.  
  
"You're young and charming. You should be out there experiencing life. Experiencing the human life, anyways." The _isn't that why you’re here?_ is left unsaid.

Harry groans, “Maybe someday, but right now, I'm just devoting myself to becoming wiser in the art of witchcraft...like yourself."  
  
Steve chuckles. " _That_ will take ages, but I admire and respect your enthusiasm and from what I've seen, you're quite the impressive young witch, especially with incantations."  
  
"I read 'lot," Harry drawls out with a shrug. Such praise coming from someone like Steve always leaves Harry’s head swimming. It’s truly an honor.  
  
Steve finishes restocking that particular shelf and turns towards him, “Well, go home and relax or go out to a club. I’m sure Niall will be up for it,” Steve says as he directs is full attention to Harry. “You don’t want commitment, correct?”

Harry pauses. Does he? He’s ever the hopeless romantic, but as he's stated, he dislikes lying to humans, and wouldn’t want to constantly hide himself to his partner. He knows in the long run, it's not worth it.

“Um, I guess?”

“There are so many tourists here, I'm sure you can find someone lovely enough to spend your time with. Especially since they’ll have to leave once vacation ends."  
  
Harry frowns a bit. "That's more your style, Aoki. Not mine."  
  
"Go home Harry," Steve says with a pointed look. Harry sees him flick his wrist and a fortune charm, sitting by the register, gently lands on Harry's palm.  
  
"There, take a charm and may it bring you fortune."  
  
"These aren't even real charms," Harry mutters with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They are if you believe they are," Steve replies like some kind of riddler.  
  
"That's what you tell the humans," Harry grumbles as he unfolds the mini charm attached to a purple string.  
  
_Ask and you shall get, if you speak without regret._  
  
"That doesn't even make sense, Steve." Harry says as he pockets the tiny parchment and ties the purple string around his wrist.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if you're even a real witch with what comes out of your mouth."  
  
Harry scowls. "Because that's not rude or anything," he says sarcastically.

Steve doesn’t reply, instead just continues to manually restock his merchandise.  
  
"See you Sunday, Steve," Harry say. He isn’t expecting a reply as he puts on his long black coat. However, just as he’s about to get his umbrella, Steve adds more of his never ending and ever so puzzling wisdom.  
  
"Put it out into the universe and wholeheartedly believe in it" is all Steve says before he heads to the back of the store, out of sight.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, wishing Steve wouldn't talk in riddles when he blesses Harry with advice. It just ends with Harry’s mind more muddled than assured.  
  
The young witch snaps his fingers and the long, pointy, and black umbrella lands on his palm. He closes the door behind him, locking it with a whispered command and heads straight towards his bike.  
  
Instead of going straight home, Harry decides to cruise around, trying to decipher the charm. It’s still pouring, but something about the rain calms him down. Even though it is raining rather hard and it's cold as can be, it helps him meditate.  
_  
Ask and you shall get, if you speak without regret._

Harry repeats the phrase over and over as he continues to pedal through the downpour.

What does that mean? Who is he supposed to ask, and for what? He doesn't understand, but he guesses that's what fortunes do. Confuse people with their riddles. So counterproductive.

You’d think being a witch gave you the power to be more insightful with this sort of things.

It doesn’t.

Harry supposes he still has a lot to learn. Alright, he'll do what Steve suggests and ask the universe. He’s not having much luck with everything else he’s thought of so far.  
  
“Give me something to live for!” Harry yells out into the night sky, muffled by the pouring rain. Perhaps Harry should be more clear. He’s very aware of how things with magic work. One wish or thought, if unclear, can lead to something with no correlation. Harry does have something to live for. He lives for himself, takes pride in his life and living it. He just can’t help but think that there’s _something_ missing. He should probably speak more clearly.

Closing his eyes, and tilting his head back, rain pelting him in the face, he quietly whispers, “Give me what my heart desires, but what I’m too blind to see.”

Harry sighs. What was he expecting? He doesn’t know, but he’d better go back home. He keeps peddling and the rain only worsens. He’s feeling slightly irritated for some odd reason, which is rare because, well, he’s usually in a serene mood. Perhaps an incantation is for the best right now - one that comes from the soul.

The witch's mind is so caught up with Steve, the fake charm, and the repetition of his new words that he doesn't see it coming.  
  
He hears a loud and disgruntled meow as his bike hits something, causing he and his bike to tip forward. Harry yells as he eats complete shit on the sidewalk, his legs tangled up with his bike.  
  
"Shit, that fucking hurt," Harry groans as he untangles his legs from his bike. Yeah, that’s going to leave a hell of a lot of nasty bruises. His body was definitely not meant to twist that way when he flipped over. It's hard to see with all the rain, as the only light visible is from the faint streetlights above.  
  
Another pitiful whine makes Harry turn around to see what he hit.  
  
A horrifying gasp leaves his mouth as Harry takes in the site of a cream colored cat lying on its side, completely drenched and with a caved in ribcage.  
  
"No, no, no," Harry mutters as he scrambles to the kitten's side. He stays still as he takes in the kitten’s haggard breathing, his lungs clearly struggling to take in air. The rain not making the task any easier. Harry doesn’t know exactly what to do, but he knows that he can’t leave a defenseless animal here to die. It’s midnight and he doubts any vets are open. He doesn’t even know of any. He’s a witch though, with powerful magic at his fingertips. The cat won’t tell a damn soul. From where Harry’s standing, he’s better equipped to bring him to a faster recovery, so without much thought, he gently picks up the hurt cat. He hastily looks around to make sure the coast is clear, and seeing no one in sight, he places a hand on his bike and closes his eyes tight.  
  
“Not here I wish to be, so place me in apartment four hundred and twenty-three.”

Harry's apartment is close to spotless. He likes order and it helps that he’s a bit of a neat freak, so there’s only an absolute mess when he goes a bit overboard with his potion making. Besides, it's only him in here and sometimes cleaning takes away from the loneliness. It's been a while since Harry has had a proper relationship. He had one with another witch who resided here for a couple of months until he left because he couldn't handle having his powers hidden. Harry understands. It unsettled him at first, always having to remind him not to levitate things or apparate anywhere. It was a constant struggle, one that he's glad he's long gotten over.

 As soon as he’s apparated in the middle of his living room, he immediately places the small cat on his sofa, gently moving his limbs to put him in a more comfortable position. Harry's never mended bones, but he knows of a potion that can help.

The small cat seems to resemble a Siamese. Harry only recognizes it because he’s seen _Lady and the Tramp_ with Liam more times than he could care to count. This cat, however, isn’t as long as the ones he's seen and is a bit more fluffy than the ones Harry has come across. The witch hovers his hand above the cat's hind legs, closing his eyes and concentrating on the spell he's quietly chanting to himself. Purple energy radiates from Harry's palm as he slowly moves it up the cat's soaked body. His cold, drenched, and muddied fur is replaced with the cat’s original sleek and warm ivory coat. It's a bit draining, but he manages to evaporate all of the water and mud from the cat's body. That should make him more comfortable.

Harry’s index finger twirls again. He waits for the crystals to come near as he takes off his beloved purple amulet and gently places it around the cat’s neck. The purple crystals make their way around Harry, and Harry grabs one by one and places it around the cat’s sleeping form.

Amethysts have a gentle sedative energy that stimulates peacefulness, happiness, and contentment. It’s a stone that Harry holds dear to his heart, as he’s learned to use the multipurpose stone to protect himself. It’s a psychic protection stone that brings plenty of inner strength and stability. Harry mumbles his protection spell and within seconds, a dark purple aura envelops the cat. The shield will calm him and protect him, almost making him numb to everything for a little while - long enough that can Harry finish the potion.

Without much thought, Harry snaps his fingers and the fireplace in his apartment comes to life with a crackling roar. He gets up and starts twirling his index finger towards the many cupboards lined up in his kitchen, as he takes off his drenched coat. Vials and ingredients come filing out of the cabinets, ready to be used. As the vials land around him, he opens his leather satchel, takes out his beloved spell book, and prepares to get to work. The potion is long and strenuous to make. Harry’s only practiced it once with his sister, who is the best when it comes to potion making. Gemma isn’t here though, hasn't been for a decade. He misses her, but he figures she’s happy traveling through realms. Harry closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

It's going to be a long, busy night.

Half an hour later, Harry takes a break from the potion reading and preparations and goes to check on the cat. His breathing is still abnormally fast, but he's still alive, so Harry takes it as a good sign. The cat looks so small and fragile on his worn out couch. He doesn’t know how old the cat is, but something about calling it _cat_ doesn’t sit well with him. Harry doesn’t know its name, as there's no collar adorning his neck. All he knows is that it's a male and that he doesn’t deserve to be in pain.

“You’ll get better, kitten. Just hang in there a little longer,” Harry whispers as he runs a gentle finger along its slim body. The purple shield is still up and it's the only thing that's giving Harry some peace of mind.

The witch points at the water in a bowl on the coffee table and a thin and small stream of water slowly rises in the air as Harry brings it to the kitten's tiny mouth. He's been giving the cat a bit of water, hoping to hydrate him in some way. Harry doesn't know if it will help, but he's out of his element here.

With a sigh, he goes back to what he does know best.

 It's about 2:30 in the morning when Harry finishes the potion. His hair is a wild and frizzy mess up in a bun, with small strands trying to escape the pink band holding it up. His forehead has a slight sheen of sweat from the heated cauldron. Brewing potions is hard work. Harry enjoys the task, but only when he’s not being pressured or in a hurry. He figures most people feel the same though.

 The witch grabs a small vial and transfers some of the glowing orange liquid into it. He’s positive he executed it perfectly and hopes it helps the cat recover with as minimal pain as possible. The potion won't magically snap his broken bones back into place, but they will help mend them within a week's time, or so he hopes.

 Harry kneels against his sofa. He waves his hand over the now lilac shield and it dissipates in seconds. Harry softly cradles the cat’s soft face with one hand and gently opens his mouth with the other. The vial floating next to Harry slowly and precisely moves towards the cat’s waiting mouth. As the liquid disappears down the cat's throat, Harry exhales in relief. Stage one is done. He now has to repeat that daily until his bones mend. No biggie. He can do this.

 Exhausted from the night’s events, Harry heads to his bedroom. He looks back before entering his room and waves his hand again. The purple shield is up once again.

 He drops into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hits his pillow.

 

xxx

  

"Woah, what happened to you?" Niall asks with a worried frown as he chews his way through a granola bar.

Harry glares at him as he slumps unceremoniously down onto the couch in the white break room.

"Kinda had a bit of a long night," The witch mumbles as he moves his head sideways to look at Niall.

Niall' eyes grow wide with wicked amusement. "Steve! Get in here! Harry finally got laid!" Niall shouts as he excitedly moves the rolling desk chair he was sitting on closer to Harry.

"Niall!" Harry scolds. "That's not even remotely true!" 

The brunette's face falls for a sec before he smirks and shrugs.

"Harry finally found someone?" Steve asks as he walks in the room. Or as he calls it, his neon cave.

"No. Harry did _not_ find someone because it's just a rumor Niall here made up seconds ago," Harry mumbles into the pillow.

"Hey, I pulled out some cards for you last night. They said you'd find the love of your life any day now...so I assumed..."

"Do I want to know why you're meddling into my love life, again?" Harry asks as he looks at the Irish man.

Niall Horan is as human as they come. The only slight difference is that, like some humans, he has a gift. He's highly intelligent and extremely intuitive. A clairvoyant is the best word to describe him.

He's very popular around here and brings in many customers. Humans love that type of stuff, fortune telling and tarot reading. Niall is legit though, he'll give him that. He's the only human who knows that Steve and Harry aren't from this world.

As much as Steve and Harry tried to deny it, there was no swaying his belief. Of course, they _really_ couldn't deny it when he caught Harry levitating a painting in midair to hang up in this very room.

Steve had scolded Harry into the next realm afterwards. Of course, Niall didn't even flinch. He had the most anticlimactic reaction to it all. He just shrugged with an exasperated, "I knew it," and went on his merry way.

"Just thought I'd check in. Ya know, proper friendship protocol."

"I'm not even gonna argue with you, Ni," Harry says solemnly. He had given the kitten more of the bone-mending potion and left the amethyst shield over him once again. He knows he shouldn’t have but Harry couldn't help it. He felt responsible, even if he wasn't the cause of the kitten’s extensive injuries.

He didn't want to leave him alone, but he had woken up and just stared at him. He couldn’t just spend the whole day creepily staring at the poor thing.

"What has you in such a sour mood then?" Steve asks as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, did Mrs. Rose complain about the smells coming from your apartment again?" Niall chuckles.

"No. It's not about Georgia-"

"Oh! You didn't tell me you were now on first name basis with the old lady," Niall interrupts with a cheeky smile.

"She had me over for tea last week, actually," Harry says.

"So if not Mrs. Rose, then what?"

Harry sits up with an embarrassed and guilty look on his face, "I sorta kinda ran over a cat and am trying to nurse it back to health with a potion," Harry admits, talking faster than he has in ages.

"Oh my God! Is the cat okay?" Niall asks while Steve accusingly says, "You're using eclectic magic?"

"I panicked, okay? I wasn't thinking straight and it was midnight and the poor cat was hurting and I've been wanting to try out my potion skills for real and..." Harry drifts off.

Using magic isn't frowned upon per se, especially if you stick with small menial tasks like moving stuff around and apparating once in a while.

Problems arise when too much magic is used in one place. Especially powerful magic. Harry has upped his magic in the last twelve hours more than he has in years and Steve must know that. Potions require magic as well, not just herbs and weird ingredients.

Too many inconveniences are conjured up due to other less friendly magical beings becoming attracted to the powerful and rich energy of witches. Especially in the earth realm.

There's a balance that must be maintained within all the realms. If you're going to leave your birth realm, you better lay low for a while in the other. Of course, only witches can jump from realm to realm, as they’re the only ones powerful enough to do so. Zayn and his own sister are perfect examples of realm jumpers. Not all witches are like Harry and Steve though, and they wreak havoc among realms like one breathes air. 

Steve just stares at him for a moment. He doesn't say anything, but it makes Harry feel small and inexperienced. He hates it.

"Well, make sure he fully recovers. His owners must be looking for him."

"Oh! Should we make flyers?" Niall pipes up.

"No. I checked for a chip and he was wearing no collar. He might be a stray. Besides what if it were his owners who caused him harm?"

“Maybe bring it to a pound when he’s up and running?”

“I think that’s the best op-”

"Or…” Niall says with that same wicked smirk that overtakes his face whenever he’s up to no good, “This is a sign from beyond and my cards...this is maybe what they meant."

"Niall, I'm not gonna fall for a bloody cat. Are you insane?"

"Okay, well there's different types of love! So many of us fall in love with our pets and in a non-creepy or gross way, by the way." Niall says with disgust when he sees Harry make a face.

"I’d hope not," Harry says with a scrunched up face. Harry looks over at Steve, who still has a concerned expression on.

"I promise to keep my magic to a minimal, Steve. I didn't mean to cause a disruption."

Steve looks up at Harry and smiles. “It's not that, Harry. I know you wouldn't. I just remembered I need to talk to you both about something serious.”

Niall and Harry share a worried look. Steve is never this cryptic, so it must be something important or alarming.

"Last night, I definitely felt something from our world enter this realm."

Both Niall and Harry's eyes widen in surprise. It's rare that witches cross to this world. Most see humanity as an inconvenience and waste of existence, so they don't bother coming here.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asks.

"No. The energy appeared and disappeared seconds later. It was bizarre."

Harry bites his bottom lip, "Witch then?"

"Most likely, but I’m not completely sure. The energy was different, but only witches can mask their auras so easily."

"How do you know they didn't just jump from this realm to another?" Niall asks.

"I would have felt a disruption in the realm when they left, like I did when they came through. They didn't leave, but hid."

"So what do you advise?"

"Just be alert. Magic attracts magic. I'm sure we'll bump into our visitor soon enough."

"Yeah,” Harry says. "Let's just hope we'll be happy to see them."

Steve stands and claps his hands, the dense air around the room quickly dissipating as if the conversation they were having minutes ago never happened.

"It's nine am sharp. Let's open shop."

Steve is a total enigma, that's for sure. 

xxx

 

Harry's new routine goes a little like this; he gets up in the morning and the first thing he does is check on the kitten. He stays with it for a little bit, hoping that it would wake up or react to his gentle touches, but to no avail.

He hops in the shower, meditates, and has breakfast. Before he leaves for work, he gives the cat more of the orange potion. He mutters a protective incantation and leaves for work.

It‘s something new in his routine, one that Harry doesn’t mind following. It's been five days and he's already gotten really attached to the cat in his living room.

He doesn't stay longer than he needs to at work, sometimes even leaving half an hour earlier than he's supposed to. He hadn’t realized how comforting it felt to not go home to an empty house. He’d done it for so long that he’d totally forgotten how nice it really is. Even if the kitty is still comatose.

He knows it's bizarre, but all he’s sure of is that he’s alive. His breathing has stabilized and it isn’t as ragged as it was when he brought him here the first night. It's about eleven pm, and Harry has just gotten out of the shower after meditating. He’s eating some strawberries and staring at the kitten intently. The TV is playing a competition on the food network at a low volume. Harry’s been praying for his furry friend to open his eyes. His ribs seem to be in better shape, almost completely healed, but Harry has yet to see the cat move an inch. Well, besides his breathing. Harry's about to call it a night, but a flash of blue in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Harry stops and stares at the kitten. Had he imagined it? He's exhausted and maybe it's just his brain playing a trick on him, fooling him into believing he just saw the cat blink just because he's been hoping and praying he will.

"I need to go to bed," Harry says out loud. He gets up, turns the TV off, and when he turns around, he freezes. _Blue_. That's all he sees as he holds his breath. The cat's eyes are open, gazing back at him intently. It feels like time is at a standstill, both of them suspended in their own world until the cat’s eyes cloud like a rolling fog at dawn. He blinks his eyes once, twice, and then closes them, not opening them up again.

Harry doesn't go to sleep right away. He stays up a bit longer, stroking the cat's back, trying to coax it into opening those baby blues again.

He doesn’t.

Harry goes to sleep eventually, folded over on the worn out couch, warm hand on the kitten's back.

 

xxx

  

"Concentrate, Harry." Steve says as Harry let's another unnecessary ingredient slip into the small potion they're brewing.

"Sorry, sorry!" Harry quickly apologizes, biting his lip and trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but finding it awfully difficult.

Harry has been beyond distracted today at work. Steve looks like he’s about to ready to pour the brew right over Harry’s head.

"That's enough. It's clear your mind is elsewhere and a fiducia philter needs to be brewed with your undivided attention."

Harry deflates, the potion completely fizzling out in the process.

"What's got you so distracted? Is it the cat you found?"

"Yeah he...opened his eyes last night. They were so blue. Bluer than the ocean and Neptune itself."

"I'm happy to hear he's quickly on his way to recovery. Your healing potion worked," Steve infers.

"Yeah..." Harry sighs, his mind once again being overtaken by those blue eyes. There was something about them. The look was just so intense, even if his eyes did look a bit hazy.

“Harry…” Steve says as he intently looks at him.

“Steve,” Harry groans, “I know what you’re going to say and I can assure you I have it under control.”

“Remember we must be completely in tune with our mind, body, and soul. We cannot function properly, at least not for long, with one part being neglected. It’s already late and there is no use sticking around when your mind is elsewhere.”

Harry wants to burrow under a rock at this point. Nothing gets him more frustrated and angry at himself than fucking up something in front of Steve. He knows it's nothing major but he wants to make Steve and most importantly, himself proud.

Work is uneventful for the next couple of days, and Harry is glad he isn’t coming home to an empty apartment at the end of the day.

The kitten hasn’t opened his eyes since that one time, much to Harry's disappointment. Half of him was beginning to think he imagined it, but he knows he couldn't have. You don't see eyes like those often. Not even in your wildest dreams.

The witch just hopes he gets to seem them again soon.  

xxx

 

Harry parks his bike in the bike rack and starts walking up to his apartment. As he nears, he senses something strange, a distressed and panicked aura. He thinks of the kitten, but this aura seems different, more hostile and concentrated, and bigger than a cat’s. 

He softly opens the door with a flick of his wrist, not bothering to use the key. The quaint living room is dark, the only illumination coming from the moon outside his open window. His living room is a complete disaster, as all his vials and herbs appear to be broken and crushed. His spell books are lying all over his floor, pages clearly ripped up. A chill creeps down Harry's back as he takes in the scene. Every single magical related ornament is destroyed, which means whoever did it knows his secret. Harry's quartz crystal necklace starts glowing as he picks up a bandage; his kitten’s bandage.  
  
Harry quickly drops his satchel and heads towards the couch in front of him, hastily peering over to see if his cat is still there.  
  
He isn't.  
  
A short-lived panic overtakes Harry, mind reeling as he thinks of all the malicious things the intruder could have done to the poor defenseless kitten. A newfound rage washes over Harry. As silly as it sounds, he had a connection with the cat, and thinking about harm coming to him, more than he already caused, makes his inside twist with unnerving anger. Ready to cast a location spell, he turns around to search for his cat, only to come face to face with a man.  
  
 A loud and surprised scream forces its way out of Harry's lips as the man starts to move. Immediately, Harry's senses take over and he sticks his palm forward, wordlessly casting a defense charm. A purple haze quickly envelops the man as it levitates him horizontally above Harry. The man, who's drowning in oversized clothes and a beanie starts kicking and twitching, attempting to get out of the force holding him up. That is, until Harry moves his outstretched hand forward, sending the man over the couch and above the coffee table. The man lets out what sounds to Harry like a mixture of a high-pitched growl and scream.

Harry has never seen this man before, but there's something off about him. Something Harry can’t quite place. The witch notices the man has _his_ clothes on. Harry’s anger only heightens, thinking about this thief coming in here and taking his stuff. Especially his cat.

The witch brings the man right side up, “Who are you?” Harry angrily questions, but he receives no reply. Harry is losing his patience, and the man starts to wiggle and growl yet again. Harry is too focused on keeping him levitated to find anything peculiar with the inhuman sounds. Harry makes a circular motion with one hand and the man rotates, much to his clear disdain. The man struggles for a minute or two, until he goes completely limp.  
  
Harry's heart rate calms down until he remembers that this is the intruder who ransacked his apartment, took his cat, and knows his secret. The fiery fury returns to the pit of Harry's heart as he looks at the man.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" The witch tries again.  
  
The man doesn't respond, instead just hanging there pliant, chest rising and falling faster than is considered normal.  
  
Seconds pass with no answer, which only agitates Harry more. With a flick of his wrist, the man is rotated midair so quickly that it startles him into giving a surprised gasp and whimper.  
  
"What did you do with my cat?" Harry growls out immediately, anger and frustration clear as ever in his tone.  
  
That manages to snap the human into another frenzy. The man starts kicking and screaming and growling as he tries to break free.  
  
It's futile, however. The human can't break through Harry's perfected incantation. So once again, after trying to break free, he tires himself out and goes limp. This time, upside down with his hands above his head. The beanie covering his head about to slide right off. The man stares at Harry so intently with what Harry now sees are crystal blue eyes, ones he can't help but feel familiarized with.  
  
"I am no one’s property," the man finally growls back with so much venom that it catches Harry off guard. Harry is about to question the man as to what exactly he means, but the words die out before he can utter a sound.  
  
Harry has been alive for decades, and yet he's never been as confused and dumbfounded. He's a witch, for God's sake. Can't get much weirder than all the magical things he's experienced throughout his lifetime. Never in a million years, however, would he have expected to be mere inches away from a hybrid.  
  
Harry stares at the beanie, now lying on the floor of his living room, and looks back up at the man dangling upside down. In the dim light, accentuated by the rich purple glow of Harry's magical powers, are the hybrid's pointy brown furry ears. The creature is stock still, hanging like a rag doll with a fierce look on his face.  
  
"W-what?" Harry manages to whisper as he tries to make sense of things, "Y-you’re my cat?" Harry stupidly asks as he stares at the hybrid in front of him.  
  
The hybrid's ears twitch as he hisses at Harry.  
  
"I am not yours! I am no one's! Especially not a witch's pet! Now put me down, you complete and utter imbecile, so I can claw your eyes out!" The hybrid starts screaming again.

He’s not a hybrid. He's a werecat to be exact.

  
That snaps Harry out of his clogged up head, and he immediately closes his opened palm. The man screams as he comes tumbling down, landing unceremoniously on the couch.  
  
They both stay in their spots, not moving a muscle, their harsh breathing the only sound filling up the tense air.  
  
Harry moves first as he leans backwards against the wall, fingers going up to the bridge of his nose as he inhales deeply. He doesn't know what to think or say. What is he supposed to say in this situation? He really needs to meditate. Especially since he can feel the crushing headache rearing its ugly head against his temples.

He’s only read a little on werecats. They live in the same realm as him, but keep to themselves and their kind for the most part. They’re very emotional, yet graceful and beautiful hybrids when not in their full cat forms. They come in many varieties - the domestic breeds less aggressive as the wild felines, and no doubt all descendants of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet.

The witch takes a couple steps forward to ask more questions and start cleaning up the chaos that has taken over his living space. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath as he wordlessly flicks the lights on and takes notice of just how bad the damage is. Harry turns his head as he hears the couch squeak.

Harry should really pat himself in the back for how fast his reflexes are. The witch manages to soften the impact behind him as the werecat jumps on him, tumbling backwards to the floor _hard_.  
  
Harry feels a burning, stinging sensation in the middle of his chest and the chord sustaining the amethyst around his neck break in the process.  
  
"You nearly killed me! I don't care if I die after this, I'm not going down without a fight!" The werecat screams as he tries to claw at Harry's face.

So that's what the burning in his chest is. The werecat scratched him.  
  
"It was an accident!" Harry shouts back as he takes hold of the werecat's wrists.  
  
He's about to ask the werecat to stop trying to attack him so they can talk like proper adults, but the shiny reflection of something catches his attention. Harry's eyes grow like saucers as he realizes what it is.  
  
_"No more grief, no more strife. Relax your body and relax your mind!"_ Harry rapidly chants as the ferocious werecat relaxes in his arms. The knife held up by the cat's tail drops with a loud clank onto the wooden floor.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you. I just need an explanation," Harry says breathlessly.  
  
A vibrating growl is all Harry gets in return.  
  
This isn't starting off too well.

Harry picks up the now pliant werecat and lays him down on his couch. His bright blue eyes are completely focused on Harry, probably envisioning a hundred ways to kill him.  
  
Harry sighs. "I do not wish to harm you and you may leave at any time. However, I do not advice it." Harry says quietly, before continuing. "By the looks of it and by the aura around you, I'm seeing remnants of our world all around you, which means you've just recently arrived."

How Harry fucking missed that when first meeting the werecat was beyond him. It's such a novice move to miss something as important as that. Leave it to Harry to miss It.  
  
The werecat’s beautiful eyes turn into slits, his ears twitching at Harry's words.  
  
"I'm going to let you move. Please don’t do anything rash. And again, I'm sorry for hitting you with my bike," Harry says with a sorry expression.  
  
Harry slowly waves his hand above the werecat. The purple light around him fades and Louis' tail moves to wrap around his own leg. Before Harry can say anything, the cat jumps and runs frantically towards the front door with skittish urgency.  
  
Harry's soft smile quickly vanishes at seeing such desperation to leave. Without a word he unlocks the door with a wave of his hand. The loud click of the bolts on the door unlocking is all it takes for the kitten boy to take action.

With a dejected sigh, the witch sags back against the sofa.  
  
He's gone.  
  
The werecat is gone and it's all Harry's damn fault.

Harry stays there, feeling an immense sense of disappointment mixed with melancholic loneliness. He stands up and sees his torn up apartment. It feels like it's a representation of how he's feeling right now.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Harry grunts as he kicks the foot of his coffee table with each curse word.  
  
How could something that made him feel so caring and protective of just vanish within minutes?  
  
His heavy breathing subsides as he forces himself to calm down. He sits down on the wooden floor, crossing his legs, and sits in silence for a couple minutes before his eyes open, a purple hue glowing from them and his hands. Slowly but surely, everything in his apartment starts to move back to its proper place. Broken vials reattach and mend from their previous shattered state. Books start filing back into his giant bookshelf. The many amethyst crystals around the room glowing as they mend and scatter along the room.

Harry sits still as everything in his apartment goes back to normal. Doing so much takes its toll since he hasn’t used that much magic in so long. Steve will surely feel the spike in its use, but right now Harry’s feeling too lethargic to give a fuck.  
  
The witch can't help but worry as all his thoughts go to the beautiful werecat. He looked so distraught, and Harry wanted nothing more than to protect him. _Wants_ to protect him.  
  
Harry closes his eyes as he focuses all of his energy on thoughts of the werecat. Silently he puts a protection spell on him, hoping it works. There's no doubt in Harry's mind that the werecat doesn't have anyone or anywhere to go, and for now, he'll give him his space, but he knows he needs to be found. He shouldn't be here. He couldn’t have possibly brought himself here, which means someone else brought him here. Harry wants to know who and why.

Right now though, he just wants to stop thinking. Meditation helps.

xxx

 

It's been two weeks and Harry can't find the werecat. It's as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth. To say that Harry is worried is a complete understatement. Every night after work, he jumps on his bike a takes a stroll around town in the hopes of spotting the kitty anywhere but it's as if he was just a lovely daydream. He can’t locate him or his aura and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Harry put a protection spell on him, but what use is it if it seems like the werecat disappeared?  
  
Harry knows the odds of another magical being finding him are slim, but it doesn’t mean it can't happen. The only magical people around town are Steven and himself. Plus Steve usually lets Harry know if he senses any other powerful witch in the vicinity. There's been no magical being in town since the werecat.  
  
Steve tells him to stop worrying so much, that the _catboy_ , as Steve calls him, is safe. He's sure of it. Harry would listen to Steve, but in this case how would Steve know? Steve wasn’t there to take a look at the weak kitty. He was disoriented, lost, and scared. Harry wants to bang his head against the nearest wall. Every time he starts thinking of the what ifs, it drives him to the brink of insanity with worry.  
  
Harry knows he got attached to the kitten super fast. Can you blame him though? He was pretty and hurt and Harry just wanted to comfort him and maybe keep him forever after spending one damn day with it. How was he supposed to know the kitten would turn into a man with a complete set of furry ears, tail, and claws?  
  
Harry bites his bottom lip as memories of the pretty hybrid come flooding back like a tidal wave. He was soft and small and totally feisty. Harry still has three scratch marks across his chest as a testament.   
  
The witch knows he could've easily healed himself and not left a single proof that he was ever scratched by a crazed werecat, but he can't bring himself to do it. Not when it's one of the only things that prove the pretty werecat was real and not just a figment out of Harry's lonely and wildest dreams.   
  
Harry presses on his hand brakes and comes to a stop in front of the crosswalk just before the shop. He kicks out a leg and waits for the crosswalk to show the walking man. Harry rearranges his leather satchel across his chest and smiles at a couple of teens hurriedly running on the sidewalk, probably late on their way to class.   
  
The red hand disappears and Harry kicks forward with one leg as he starts peddling towards _Elixir_.   
  
The witch passes the front of the shop as he moves towards the side of the building. He opens the back entrance and pushes his bike inside, kicking out the kickstand to park it. He closes and locks the back door before making his way towards the front of the shop.   
  
He makes his way towards the break room and sees the coffee pot is already filled halfway with coffee. That's usually Harry's job, so it surprises him to see it already made. Steve must have come earlier than usual.   
  
He can vaguely hear Steve talking to someone up front but can't quite make out the words. He's most likely talking in the phone because he doesn't hear or sense anyone else in the building.

The young witch helps himself to a steaming cup, pouring more sugar than he should into it. It's 8:30 on the dot and Harry could have probably slept in a little longer since the shop doesn't open till ten. He woke up at the crack of dawn, however, practicing some anti-poison remedies before grabbing his coat and walking out his apartment to look for the werecat. He thought maybe he would spot him lounging on someone's fence in the morning sun, but no such luck. How he’s still managing to keep himself hidden from Harry, and especially from Steve, is unnerving and annoying.  
  
"Just try to play nice. He's been really worried about you, bro," Harry hears Steve say as he makes his way towards the front of the store.   
  
"I know you're still on the fence about him, but he's as harmless as flower. Trust me."  
  
Harry sees Steve first. He's on a latter, dusting the upper shelves full of merchandise. No phone is near him, which makes Harry frown.   
  
"Talking to yourself again, Steve?" Harry says before taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
The coffee doesn't quite make it down his throat, however, because in the next second, Harry chokes and spit it out. The shock is so extreme that he causes vials, books, and merchandise from all over the shelves and tables fall to the ground. 

If Harry were human, he's sure he would have had a heart attack in that very moment because the werecat is sitting up straight, so poised and majestic like every cat seems to be. He's licking his chocolate brown paw, pausing when his blue eyes zero in on Harry before continuing to lick its paw as though Harry isn't worth his time.   
  
"Well, that was more dramatic than I thought it would be," Steve says as he suddenly appears next to Harry.   
  
He snaps his fingers once, and in a blink of an eye, all the items that Harry made tumble down are now in its proper place as though nothing happened to them in the first place.   
  
"W-what?" Harry stutters out, completely dumbfounded.   
  
Steve chuckles and pats him on the back.   
  
"I'll give you a fast rundown so you have some sort of explanation," Steve says as he moves behind the counter Louis is perched on.   
  
"I found Louis near my house the night he ran from you..." Harry drowns him out at the sound of the name. Louis? Is that the werecat’s name?   
  
Harry can't believe that all this time, the werecat has been with Steve. Steve had seen just how worried and stressed he'd been the past two weeks because of the damn werecat, and he was with him the whole damn time. Talk about betrayal.   
  
Harry stares at the cat, who still hasn't even glanced at Harry since he first saw him. He looks better than he remembers, fully recovered with a shiny coat. His chocolate brown paws, tail, and ears are shining under the lights above him, while his ivory body contrasts its darker features.   
  
Part of Harry wants to run over and engulf the cat in a tight hug as two weeks of unperturbed worries finally evaporate from his body. Another emotion however, is quickly overtaking Harry's mind like an ugly dark cloud.   
  
Jealous annoyance.   
  
The cat still hasn't bothered to pay any mind to Harry. All this time Harry has been worrying himself sick over this cat and he can't be even be bothered to acknowledge him. If Harry weren’t so emotionally invested, he'd be rather offended and pissed off.   
  
The relief, however, wins. Harry is beyond relieved to see that the cat is safe and was taken care of when Harry couldn't be there to. 

Steve seems to address Louis with friendly ease. That does nothing to smother the slightly irrational jealousy he's feeling.

The shout of his name is what finally pulls him out of his thoughts.   
  
"How is it that you always get lost in that head of yours?"   
  
"Sorry, what?" Harry manages to respond after a beat too long.    
  
Steve sighs as he gets up from the stool behind the counter.   
  
"Okay, I'll answer any questions you have. You’ve got an hour till we open."   
  
Harry sits in front of the table towards the back with a slight frown as Steve retells the whole story. Turns out, after Louis had run off from Harry's house, he ended up by Steve's. He said the cat hadn’t looked so good, and he had immediately recognized that he wasn't just a regular cat. That only makes Harry pout with annoyed disappointment. If Louis hadn’t transformed into his hybrid self, Harry thinks maybe he wouldn’t have ever noticed. He still has mountains worth to learn. 

“I took him in and he’s been living with me ever since.” Harry tunes Steve back in after that. "How he ended up in front of my house? I don't know, but it can't be pure luck."  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asks.   
  
"I have a theory, that somehow his subconscious or maybe instinct told him to find us...meaning people from the other realm," Steve explains. "Maybe something from our world attracted him to us and therefore he ended up in our paths. It wasn't just a coincidence he was able to find two of us to help him. It also helped that he had a lot of amethyst crestline remnants and I know you use those crystals religiously. "  
  
"How did he take it when you told him you were a witch?" Harry asks after all that information sinks in. "Took it horribly when he realized I was one," Harry adds with an almost crabby tone.   
  
Steve chuckles as he shakes his head back and forth.   
  
"Wasn't too happy about it. Tried to run off, but didn't try to attack me either, so it could have been worse. I suppose," Steve says with a smirk.   
  
"Hey! Fuck you!" Harry says offended.   
  
"I mean, I didn't run him over, so I had an advantage there." Steve adds with another round of laughter.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Harry replies with a roll of his eyes. There's a pause as Steve tries to get his laughter under control. After another beat, Harry just sighs in surrender. "I'm glad he's alright then."   
  
Steve's eyes soften as he nods. "I know you were worried...forgive me for not telling you. He asked me not to. I tried my best to respect his wishes and assure you he was fine."  
  
Harry guesses he would have done the same. He can’t stay angry at Steve for that. "Thanks Steve."   
  
"He's a sweetheart. Feisty as hell, but he means good."  
  
"Well, he seems to hate me so..."  
  
Steve just smiles like a Cheshire cat. "You two got off to a wrong start. Just get to know each other and it will work out."  
  
An irrational part of Harry can't help but feel even more jealousy. Jealous that Steve and Louis got on so well from the start, while Harry hurt him and ended up being attacked in return. Harry feels a sense of protectiveness around him and he wants to be the one Louis turns to for comfort. Louis, on the other hand, doesn’t want any of it.   
  
_It is what it is_ he supposes.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"He'll be staying with me in the meantime and he'll be coming to the shop to help around as payment," Steve explains. "I hope that won't be a problem?"   
  
Harry would be lying if he said a jolt of excitement at the prospect of seeing the werec- _Louis_ didn't run through his body. In an odd sense, he's missed him quite a bit. All it took was one week of having him around and almost getting stabbed to have Harry wrapped around his finger. Yeah, he definitely needs psychological help at this point. In all honesty though, he knows Louis is the type to enchant anyone in seconds with his pretty blue eyes. Harry is sure he’s just another victim fallen in his trap and he’s one hundred percent okay with that.  
  
"I'm not sure it's me who has a problem here." 

xxx

 

Harry is one hundred and ten percent sure Louis is plotting to commit murder, and the odds are not in Harry’s favor. Harry’s never had a person straight up despise him like the wrath of a thousand burning suns like Louis seems too. No, Louis hasn’t straight up told him that, but Harry's a witch and he can sense it. Also, it’s pretty obvious even to a blind man at this point. Harry knows he and Louis got the worst first impression of each other, but it wasn’t either of their faults, and Louis is now dead set on ignoring Harry. I mean, sure, the werecat doesn’t really let anyone go near him - Steve even kinda keeps a more than respectable distance away. Maybe Harry is just taking it way too personally (at least that's what Niall tells him), but how can he not?

He hasn’t actually seen hybrid, Louis, since the night they officially met...if you can call that fiasco a _meeting._ Whenever he’s at the store, he’s in his cat form, so it's not like Harry can just start talking to him, as Louis wouldn’t talk back. He’s already tried it and got embarrassedly shut down and ignored immediately. Louis just pounces off of whatever surface he’s perched on whenever Harry attempts to say anything. 

“H, just give him time. Remember he’s still adjusting and we don’t know what his situation is. Maybe try the rubberband effect, you know?” Niall suggests when he’s near the back of the store, preparing his tarot cards for the long line of readings he has schedule throughout the afternoon.

“I guess...It just sucks. I...I really want to get to know him...or at least come to some sort of understanding…” Harry huffs out in frustration.

“Harry Styles, seems to me like you have a crush!” Niall whispers, a little too loudly.

Harry doesn’t even try to deny it. There's probably a slight flush on his cheeks, giving him away anyways. His nose just scrunches as he tries not to seem too extra about how much of a crush it is. 

“Oh boy, you got it bad!” Niall cackles. “And you’ve only met him in pers- or half a person, once!”

“I...I know it's ridiculous, even to me at times,” Harry laughs exasperatedly. “But there's just something about him…” Harry trails off.

“Yeah, a furry tail and ears,” Niall mumbles. “Knew you were into some kinky shit, you look like the type.”

“Niall, for fuck’s sake!”

“Sorry, sorry, I had to!” He chuckles. “In all seriousness though, what's gotten you so worked up about this? He just needs to warm up to you and sometimes that takes time, H.”

“I know you’re right,” The witch sighs as he pushes some of his long hair away from his face. “I’m just frustrated. I’ve never had anyone just hate me from the start…”

“Rejection happens to everyone sooner or later, to you it just happened to be later.”

“God, I’m not trying to sound conceited, it's just-”

“You’re used to people falling madly in love with you with just one look, blah blah blah,” Niall teases.

“You said it, not me,” Harry smirks with a shake of his head.

Niall just rolls his eyes in return. “Cocky bastard.”

Harry leaves after that, as Niall’s first customer comes in, ending the conversation.

Steve has been in the storage room of the store, keeping up with inventory. Harry is alone on the main floor, answering questions when gaggles of tourists come into the shop. Harry walks around, smiling fondly when he sees Louis lying on a display case up front, clearly enjoying the sun. 

He passes his time ringing a bunch of people up, with Steve eventually joining him an hour later.

“Do you guys sell any love potions?” A teenager asks Harry.

“Of course we do. What kind are you looking for?” He asks her. Love potions are difficult to work with, not that any of these legitimately work. Steve does put a smidge of luck in them, but nothing even close to getting people to love you back. Harry feels bad for the girl. The amount of desperate and lonely people that come into the store to talk to Niall or buy love potions is quite sad. Harry knows even the best witches avoid dealing with romantic spells, charms, and potions, at least those who actually care about their clients. It’s not that love potions are ineffective per se. On the contrary, they _do_ work - it's just that they rarely ever work as intended.

“I want my crush to fall for me but...he seems more interested in my friend,” she replies. Harry cringes internally.

Thankfully, Steve saves him by coming up to them, probably about to sprinkle some of his wisdom. Harry slips away as soon as she gives all her attention to Steve.

Harry is about to go sit near the cash register when he does a double take in Louis’ direction. There’s a girl kneeling down, clearly trying to get Louis’ attention. Harry really doesn’t want to have some random girl sue the store because a cat mauled her. He’s about to yell at the girl to keep her distance when he stops dead in his tracks with an open mouth.

The girl has somehow managed to gain Louis’ trust because she’s petting his head. Louis clearly not bothered by her. Really? Niall, Steve, and Harry have been with Louis for weeks and no one has even dared to touch Louis, but this girl just got him to trust her in seconds, just like that? What the fuck?

“That’s a good kitty. You’re so pretty,” he can hear her praise Louis. Harry feels like he’s in the twilight zone. He’s kinda just stuck there, watching Louis rub his face all over her hand. His eyebrows furrow when he’s struck with a small sense of jealousy.  He’s been wanting some sort of attention or even acknowledgement from Louis, but he’s gotten nothing. What does this girl have that he doesn’t?

“Em, come on, my reading is done!” He hears from behind him. The girl petting Louis turns her head and looks up to Harry in surprise.

“Oh, didn’t see you there.” She says, flushing a bit at being caught baby-talking to a cat. As soon as Louis sees Harry, he narrows his eyes and gracefully jumps out of the display window, prancing towards the back of the store. Harry wants to sulk.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I was just surprised. Louis doesn’t usually let anyone touch him just like that,” he mumbles, maybe a little too bitter for his liking.

She stands, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. “Louis? Is that his name? It suits him.” She smiles fondly. “He seems like such a sweetheart.”

Harry probably makes a funny face in outrage if her small chuckle is anything to go by.

“I grew up on a farm and have always had many cats, so I’m usually really good with them,” she explains with a shrug.

“Em, come on, or we’re going to miss the movie!” Her friend says as she opens the door,  the bell on top of it ringing from the movement.

“It was nice to meet you,” She says before she jogs to the door, joining her friend.

Harry wishes he’d grown up in a farm with cats. Maybe then he’d have an idea of how to decode Louis so that they could be friends. The bell ringing again knocks him out of his thoughts. Back to work it is.

“Hi, welcome to _Elixir_ …”

xxx

 

Harry is a bit taken aback when he sees Louis standing in front of him. He hasn’t seen his hybrid form in what he feels like centuries and Harry thinks he might pass out at the sight in front of him. Louis isn't even looking at him - he’s too busy talking to Niall to take notice. God, he’s even more beautiful than Harry’s mind could ever remember. His hair is a bit longer than he remembers, delicately reaching the bottom of his neck in wispy waves. On top of his head are his quirky and adorable cat ears. Harry’s eyes automatically give him a painfully slow once over, and he stares at the beautiful dip of Louis’ lower back right before his eyes reach the most delicious bum Harry has ever seen.

“Oh, Harry there you are!” Harry is snapped to reality as he looks at Niall, flushing a bit at the knowing smirk he’s shooting in Harry’s direction. Louis turns the upper half of his body towards Harry. As soon Harry looks back at Louis, Harry feels like the breath is knocked out of him. The sunlight is hitting half of his face, making his eyelashes almost seem gold in the glow. Louis is even more beautiful in the sunlight. Harry last saw him in the dark and there was really no time to take a proper look at him. He looks like an angel standing there. _If only he didn’t have the temperament of a demon_ he can’t help but think petulantly.

An exasperated and irritated sigh stops Harry from the obvious ogling. His eyes snap up towards Louis, who's staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry swallows the lump in his throat, Louis rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in return.

“What’s going on?” He asks coming closer to Niall, trying his hardest not to stare at Louis even though that's all he really fucking wants to do.

“Just showing our new employee here the ropes. Although I’m pretty sure he has them down from being here for a while,” Niall chuckles. 

“You’re working here?” Harry asks Louis dumbly.

“That's what he _just_ said…” Louis snaps.

“Alright, alright, you two.” Niall says, clapping his hands. “Louis, your main job will be to commandeer the cash register. You’ll learn basic witchcraft stuff along the way,” Niall states as he walks towards the door to flip the _closed_ sign to _open._

Harry had just recently gotten used to having cat Louis around the store...how the fuck is he supposed to get used to having _too pretty for his own good_ hybrid Louis working here? He can barely keep his eyes off him. He’s not going to be able to concentrate on anything.

 

xxx

 

Harry loves to dream. Dreaming is a way for him to explore every crook and cranny of his subconscious and mind. Because Harry mediates religiously, his mind is almost always at ease and in control. Therefore, he is able to astral project and lucidly dream.

Lucid dreams happen more often and he knows it's probably easier due to his magic and mediation. Thus, he realizes he's dreaming rather quickly and tries to remain as calm as possible to not wake himself easily. Especially because he's not alone.

Louis is here.

The pretty werecat is lounging on the sofa, soft eyes gazing at Harry expectantly, eyelashes fluttering softly. He's telling Harry something, but Harry can't quite make out make out the words. His voice is muddled and slow, and even though Harry can’t completely decipher what is being said, he knows it's something he wants to hear. The feeling of happiness is mixed in with something else is surrounding him, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the werecat.

Louis laughs, and his face is a bit hazy, but as he stands and approaches, all Harry can see are his sparkling blue eyes filled with mischievous mirth and undeniable lust. How Harry can recognize those emotions, he's not sure, but his intuition is confirmed when Louis flutters his ridiculously long eyelashes. His pointed brown ears move back and forth as his tail wraps around Harry wrist. With more delicate grace and confidence than Harry has ever experienced, the werecat stands on his tippy toes and his mouth covers Harry’s.

Harry knows he's dreaming. He's aware, but God, it feels so good. His senses are heightened during his dreams and everything around him feels like a daze except for the feel of Louis' mouth and body against his.

Harry brings his hands up to cup Louis' face, tilting his head back a bit as he deepens and overpowers the kiss. Louis moves impossibly closer to Harry, his erection pressing against Harry's upper thigh. This makes Harry groans into the kiss, which only causes Louis to grind against him even more. Before it can get even more heated though, Harry stops the kiss, gently moving Louis’ face away. Undeterred by the sudden stop, Louis just presses his face against Harry's neck and chest, meowing happily as he nestles his scruffy cheek against Harry's skin.

Warmth and comfort is all Harry feels as the kitten's tail lazily swings back and forth behind Louis. Harry wants to stay like this forever, trapped in this sweet moment with the loveliest of creatures.

"Don't leave," Harry hears from the werecat before a blaring sound makes everything vanish in a hazy grey smoke. 

When he comes to, Harry sits up. His white linen sheets pooling around his waist.

_He was dreaming._

Harry turns off his alarm clock on his phone and lies back down. He had forgotten for a couple seconds that he was dreaming....Harry doesn’t know what to think.

There's no point in denying it. Harry is clearly taken with the werecat, even though all the werecat wants to do is claw his eyes out.

The dream felt so real. He can still vaguely feel the press of Louis' smaller body against his, his soft petal-like lips molding to his in a sweet sensual rhythm.

"Get a grip. Harry," he mumbles out loud before he gets out of bed to start his morning routine. He’s in desperate need of a cold shower first.

 

xxx

 

It’s a Saturday and Harry is sitting at a bar with a bunch of Niall’s friends, celebrating his 24th birthday. Harry had baked him a chocolate cake with an Irish flag on it, they sang happy birthday, and the cake was devoured in minutes, after dinner of course.

“Dude, she’s been staring at you like a piece of meat since she entered the bar,” Niall says with a chuckle as he slides up next to Harry, the pint in his hand sloshing around. “You need to teach me your ways, H.”

“I’m literally just standing here watching the football game,” Harry deadpans. He noticed the instant staring. It's not like he minds, but he’s just not in the least bit interested.

"Watching the game my ass…or actually, Louis' ass. You've been staring at Louis this whole entire time. Don't think I don't see you looking at him from the corner of your eye," Niall chuckles.

"Just making sure he's okay. He's...I don't think he's ever had alcohol before if the look on his face when you gave him a pint was anything to go by." Harry states as he looks to where Louis is gesticulating wildly with Niall’s roommate and the bartender, Bebe.

"Yeah, well he's alright. Bebe gave him some of those girly drinks you enjoy drinking and he seems to be enjoying himself," Niall mutters as he takes a giant gulp of beer.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbles as he takes a sip of his own fruity drink.

He nearly chokes on it when Niall elbows him in the ribs, causing some of the alcohol dribble down his mouth. "Jesus, Niall what was that for?" Harry scolds as he wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

"Looks like you’ve got competition,” he says as he nods his head to the left. “Max over there looks like he's ready to pounce."

Harry's head immediately snaps towards Max, who's sitting at the other side of the bar. He's with a group of his douchey drunk friends. Harry redirects his eyes to where Max is so intently staring, and of course his eyes settle on the werecat. It makes Harry grind his teeth together with irritation.

"Yeah, him and every fucking dude in his bar," Harry hisses. Since the moment Louis entered the bar almost every guy's eyes settled on the pretty hybrid. Harry had wanted to scream at everyone to fuck off, and most importantly, drag Louis to the nearest bathroom to have his mouth on him. The boy was mouthwatering in an oversized sweater that is big enough to hide his tail, with a beanie covering his adorable ears.

"Well, I mean Lou _is_ pretty...and new. Most of the people who come here are locals.”

Niall’s right. They like this pub because not many of the tourists know about it, especially since it's located in a sketchy part of town. "Since when are you two down with nicknames. Don't think I didn't hear him calling you Ni earlier today." Harry mutters, ignoring Niall’s comment.

"You can't possibly be jealous over something that trivial." Niall asks incredulously.

"I'm not! I'm just asking..."

"Yeah, sure,” Niall mutters with a roll of his eyes. “But to answer your question, not long ago. He just started talking to me about the tarot cards and stuff. Got some coffee last week...well I got coffee, he got tea. Seems to be opening up a bit from his prickly exterior."

Harry takes a sip of his drink, happy that Louis is feeling less hesitant and more friendly, but still jealous it isn’t with him. "He still won't even acknowledge me."

"If you only knew," Niall hums.

Harry turns towards him with a raised eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Niall! Man, come on, we're starting a new game of pool. We need the birthday boy here," Olly, Harry thinks he said his name was, drunkenly yells from across the bar.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Niall shouts back.

Harry sees Max get up from his seat, eyes creepily set on Louis. Harry's jaw tightens as he sees him come to the end of the bartop where Louis is sitting. Harry downs his martini in one go.

"Woah, there-"

"I need a another one. Be right back."

"Harry," Niall warns. Harry just shakes Niall's arm off of him.

"I'll be civil," Harry mumbles with no promise of keeping his word. Max isn’t good news. He’s always been sketchy and has had more than one run in with the law, not to mention that he’s a racist piece of shit who’s said a lot of offensive shit to Steve, so no, Harry won’t be civil if this asshole so much as looks at Louis the wrong way.

"Behave!" Niall shouts after him. He'll _maybe_ behave if this douchebag behaves.

He slides up right behind Louis, managing to hear Louis giggle over something Bebe said. She moves in front of Harry when she sees him.

"Hey, babe. Another one?" Bebe smiles.

"Please, love," Harry replies. He's not as drunk as he should be. The amethyst around his neck is keeping him from getting completely trashed. It's a sobriety stone first and foremost, and he usually takes it off when he wants to get plastered. However, as soon as he caught wind that Louis was gonna come, he wanted to not make a fool of himself, and more importantly to keep an eye out on the kitten boy.

"Don't touch me," he hears Louis hiccup. Harry's confused because he's not touching him, but when he looks towards Louis, he sees he wasn't talking to Harry, but to Max.

"And why not, darling?"

"Don't call me that either," Louis half growls, but it doesn't sound as menacing as he probably meant it to, since the words came out a bit slurred.

"Don't be coy. You probably love that type of shit, don't you? So what would you prefer? Sweetheart? Dollface? Or perhaps Sweetcheeks?" He smirks, clearly referencing Louis’ ass.

He really had to pick the most condescending pet names in the book. Harry wants to laugh at the pathetic use of pick up lines. He doesn't though, because he sees him reach out for Louis' face again. Harry immediately wants to break his hand. Louis though, even when drunk, still has those cat-like reflexes and pushes his hand away.

“Leave me alone,” he hisses again.

Harry can’t let this go any longer. "Fuck off Peterson. He isn't fucking interested. Take a fucking hint."

Louis turns around at the sound of Harry's voice, almost falling off his stool in the process. His eyes widen a bit before a mischievous little smirk makes an appearance. 

"Frog face!" Louis giggles as he looks at Harry.

"I came here first, Styles. Go find another fuck. This one's mine," he barks like a rabid dog. Matches his name. Everyone knows a damn dog named Max, after all.

"I'm not no one's!" Louis squawks in between them. Max still can't take a hint because he grabs at Louis' elbow. Louis mewls uncomfortably from the sudden tug. Really? Are they in fucking elementary school fighting over their favorite toy? The action and thought alone makes Harry feel murderous. Harry is one second away from breaking or pulling his entire arm out of his socket when a massive man comes out of nowhere, roughly putting his meaty hand on Max’s shoulder.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get your hands off the boy and go back to your seat or leave."

Max still doesn't take his hand off Louis, tightening his grip in the process. "Or what?"

"I'll make you leave."

Louis, fed up with the hold on him, shoves Max's hand away. Max looks furious as he stumbles back, clearly not expecting Louis to stand up for himself. He gives Harry and the bouncer a menacing glare before he walks away, kicking a chair out of his way in the process.

"Thanks Alberto," Harry hears Bebe say from behind the bar. Alberto just nods and walks back to his position on the side of the room.

"You okay, bub?" Bebe asks with concern. Louis however is staring at Harry, eyes hazy. He ignores Bebe’s question and reaches out for Harry.

“You!” He hiccups.

Harry, surprised even being acknowledged, chuckles at the clearly inebriated hybrid. “Me?”

“Alright, shots!” Niall comes barreling in out of nowhere, followed by his friends.

“That a boy!” Bebe yells excitedly as she pulls out various shot glasses, pouring tequila in each one.

“To the birthday boy!” Louis squawks out as he grabs a glass and raises his arm up, tequila spilling onto Harry’s shirt.

With no other option, Harry grabs one, as the others raise theirs as well.

“To the birthday boy!” They all shout. The liquid burns as it makes it down Harry’s throat, and Louis chokes on half of his, some spilling down his chin. Niall cackles at him, clapping him on the back. “You’ll get there eventually.”

“Come on, let's go finish the game, I’m ‘bout to take all ya cunt’s money,” Niall cackles drunkenly, making his way back to the pool tables.

Louis’ face is scrunched up and soured as he tries to finish the shot.

“Louis, you don-”

“Shhhh!” Louis squaws as he brings his finger up to Harry’s lips, managing to punch him in the process. He downs the remaining liquid and slams the glass on the table.

“Ha!” He cheers.

“Bebe, give me some water, please.” Harry asks when she returns from the other side of the bar.

“You’re,” Louis says as he hiccups. “A baby.” He hiccups again.

“The water isn’t for me. Believe me, I can handle my alcohol,” Harry states.

“I can...I can handle my alcohol,” Louis parrots back.

“Here you go, babe,” Bebe says as she slides the plastic cup with water towards him. Louis turns his back on Harry, clearly going back to ignoring him as he starts another conversation with Bebe. Harry slides the water towards Louis, who, of course, ignores it.

Harry decides to get up to use the toilet. He pees and splashes some water on his face. He’s tired from his shift at work and it's already 2 AM. He’s going to call it a night. As he makes it out of the hallways leading to the bathroom, he slams into someone.

“I’m sorry,” he quickly apologizes, as he rights the person in front of him, who he soon realizes is the woman who’s been eyeing him all night.

She bites her lip as she gives Harry a once over. “I’m not,” she slurs as she flicks her hair to the side, walking away from Harry and winking right before she goes into the woman’s bathroom. If he were plastered and not wound up on a werecat that isn’t even into him, he might have followed, accepting the clear invitation. He doesn’t though, and has no interest in doing so.

He makes it to the bar, where Louis is hiding his face in his hands. Louis snaps his head up when he senses Harry next to him and oh, he doesn’t look good.

"Harreh,” he whines, eyes hazy. “I don't… I don’t feel so good," Louis slurs, his face turning almost green within seconds.

"Harry, bathroom! Now!" Bebe squeaks as she realizes what Louis means.

Harry, not wasting any second, winds his arm around Louis’ torso and his other around his waist, hauling him up from the stool. He makes a mad dash to the bathroom, which is only a couple of feet away from where they were. 

Harry barely makes it into the bathroom as Louis projectile vomits the hot wings, cheese fries, birthday cake, and all the alcohol he consumed into the toilet. Harry just winces at the retching sounds Louis is making as he completely empties his stomach. Harry’s really glad it isn’t him, all too aware of how horrible it is. At least Louis will feel less shitty now.

Harry stands behind Louis, keeping him company as he slumps against the toilet. When it seems like he's finally done, Harry flushes for him and grabs toilet paper to clean Louis' mouth.

Louis is clearly uncomfortable, groaning and sniffing, a slight sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Come on, Lou. You're okay. Let's go to the sink to clean you up some more," Harry whispers.

"I don't like this,” Louis whines pitifully as he shoves the beanie off his head, his ears wiggling before burrowing in his sweaty hair. “I don't feel like meself. I don't like you either,” Louis slurs. Harry tries not to let that little statement get to him, as he’s obviously upset and complaining is clearly helping him get his frustrations out. 

"That's fine, but right now you need to let me help you, okay? Then you won’t have to talk to me again,” he assures. "Can I help you up?" He asks when he gets no response.

"Yeah," Louis mumbles, tail out in view, wrapping around his midsection.

Harry gently hauls him up by the armpits, Louis' staggering sluggishly once he's on his feet. He walks him towards the sinks, turning the tap on, as Louis leans against the counter.

“Louis, you have to put your beanie back on. Someone could walk in and see. Same with your tail.”

“No! No! I don’t like it. It's uncomfortable.”

“I know it is, but we need to keep that hidden,” he softly explains as he dabs a wet paper towel against Louis’ forehead, mouth, and neck. Louis preens at the cold feeling against his heated skin. His eyes are closed and at this point, he’s leaning most of his weight on Harry.

“I want Steve,” Louis whines.

“Okay. I’m taking you to Steve's, but you gotta put your beanie back on,” Harry bargains.

There's no answer, so Harry just puts the beanie on him anyways, heading for the door. Harry sees rapid movement from beneath Louis’s beanie. He needs to take Louis home now before he does something reckless. As he opens the door, the door to the woman’s bathroom opens, the same woman from earlier coming out. Louis, who is in front of him, hisses at her. He turns around and slumps against Harry.

"Harreh. Home," Louis whines.

The woman looks half confused and annoyed. Harry just slips passed her, with a short, “Excuse us.”

When they make it back to the bar, Louis immediately pushes away from Harry and leans against the bartop, Harry still keeping a hand on the small of his back.

"Bebe, I’m paying for this one and my tab. Let Niall know we left. I'm taking Louis home."

“No. I don’t like you.”

Harry ignores him, while Bebe looks at him questioningly.

“He’s a brat,” Harry says simply.

"Yeah, of course, I got Niall’s tab covered. Take care of him," Bebe says with a small smile. Harry takes the back exit, and Louis refuses to walk, stating that his legs don’t work.

"Louis, it's not that far of a walk. You need to use your legs," Harry mutters against the cold September air, but it’s no use. Louis' legs might as well be made out of jello. With no other choice, Harry bends down to place one arm under the back of Louis' knees as the other one is placed behind his back. Without another word, he picks Louis up bridal style. Louis gasps in surprise, followed by drunken laughter. Harry tries to not pay him any attention, opting to walk quickly to get Louis home safely as quickly as possible, not wanting to be caught in one of Louis’ unpredictable moods. To Harry’s surprise though, Louis quiets down before laying his head Harry's shoulder.

"I don't like you," Louis slurs out of nowhere followed by a bunch of giggles.

Harry tries to focus on the adorable giggles instead of the sentence. He fails miserably though. This is the first time they’ve actually talked to each other and it's just sad that it's only because Louis is drunk and not because he wants to.

"Why not?" Harry asks.

Louis giggles some more. "’Cause."

"’Cause why?" Harry presses with a raised eyebrow, Louis sluggishly lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder, dazed eyes staring back at Harry before his head falls back to where it was. He hiccups again, and the sound really shouldn't be that endearing, but it is. Then again, it's coming from Louis, so it comes with the territory.

Harry walks another block before Louis talks again.

"You're cute," he slurs before he's thrown into another fit of giggles. That has Harry stopping as he takes a look at the drunk werecat in his arms. Harry freezes when he feels something wrap around his arm and Louis starts drunkenly giggling again. _His tail_. Louis' tail is wrapped around his arm. Fuck.

"Shhh, it's a secret ‘kay?" Louis slurs.

"What is?" Harry asks as he continues walking, finally making it to Steve's apartment building.

"Yes." Louis yawns. Harry waits a minute, but the only response he gets is Louis' even breathing, his tail uncoiling from around his arm. He's passed out.

Harry stares at the sleeping werecat for a good minute, taking him in, knowing the chances of him ever getting this close are slim. With a small sigh, he presses the button to have Steve buzz them in. 

 

xxx

Neither Louis or Niall showed up to work the next morning, not like Steve or Harry expected them to. They both had a good time the night prior. Well, until Louis crashed and burned towards the end of it. According to Bebe’s text, Niall swore he was never going to drink again when he woke up this morning. Bebe and Harry placed a twenty dollar bet to see how long Niall actually lasts without a pint...and okay, this makes it seem like Niall is an alcoholic, which is far from the truth, but he sure does love his beer. 

It’s a gloomy morning, rain falling down over Salem with an angry roar. Rain usually means slow intervals of customers, if there are any at all, as no one likes to shop around in the rain. Harry is sitting on the counter, killing time by painting his nails black. He usually sticks to darker colors, purple in particular.

It’s quite boring when it's just him and Steve at work. Steve usually stays in his office, doing God knows what. Alas, Harry decides to text Liam to see how he’s been. There’s nothing else he can do except watching the rain fall.

Luckily, Steve comes out an hour later, drinking one of those super healthy green juices he makes himself throughout the day.

“Rain hasn’t stopped in hours,” He says as he looks out the huge display window. Harry narrows his eyes, Steve isn’t one for small talk. He’s a straight to the point, no time to waste beating around the bush kind of guy, so Harry is suspicious.

Harry crosses his arms in front of him, “What do you want, Aoki?” He automatically asks with a raised eyebrow.

Steve chuckles, putting his half drank green juice down. “I need a favor.” Harry relaxes his tense shoulders.

“Oh, I was expecting something serious. What do you want me to do? You know I don’t mind,” Harry says.

“I know you don’t, but I don’t know how you’re going to feel about what I’m about to ask,” Steve states.

“I’m sure I won’t mind, Steve. Not much bothers me, so...”

“I need Louis to stay with you for a couple of weeks,” Steve says without scruple. One of the lights above them bursts as soon as Harry’s brain picks up what Steve just said.

“You have to meditate more if you cannot get your powers under control, Harry." 

“I _do_ have them under control,” Harry contradicts, clearly offended.

“Knocking things off my shelves and blowing out my light bulbs says otherwise.”

“It only started happening when...Louis got here.”

“And it shouldn’t be happening because of a simple werecat…” Steve deadpans.

“It’s complicated, Steve. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Perhaps, but nothing solves complications like communication.”

“How can I if Louis won’t even talk to me?” Harry hisses under his breath, lights flickering above them.

Steve sighs, clearly wanting to say more, but his face admits his defeat, as he doesn’t want to upset Harry. “Your powers have been off. You’re a powerful witch, Harry, with the possibility of surpassing me with time, guidance, and wisdom. You must not let feelings or anyone steer you away from your path.”

Harry takes a deep breath, deflating completely seconds later. “I’m sorry. I know, you’re right. I just need to get my feelings in order.” 

“I understand, believe me, which brings us back to the first query. Will you look after Louis in my absence?” 

“You make it sounds as if he’s not capable of taking care of himself. He’s an adult. He can manage,” Harry states.

“He’s an adult, yes, but he’s been here for about a month and a half and still refuses to go near the microwave or stove. Not to mention that he has very disturbing nightmares and because of his kind, does not like being alone or ignored for long periods of time. It will make things worse if he’s by himself.”

Harry stands there, completely dumbfounded by this revelation. He didn’t know Louis was having such a hard time adjusting...he always seems so... _controlled_ with everything when he’s around him. Never would Harry think he was struggling with this world.

“He doesn’t like me, Steve...you know that. I think Niall would be a better opt-”

Steve sighs, interrupting Harry. “Niall lives with a human. We can’t risk it, especially with how careless Louis can be at times. He can’t be hiding all the time either. He hates doing it when he’s out in public. He’s going to explode if he can’t even be relaxed in his living environment.”

Steve is right, of course he is. Harry knows at this point it's a lost cause. Both of them knew Harry was going to say yes anyways, so why Harry is making things complicated, he doesn’t know. The prospect of having Louis under his roof again makes his insides twist with thrilling delight, but he doesn’t know how good it would all end up being in the end. It can go two ways, because he’s learned that with Louis, there's no grey area with his feelings and actions. It’s either his way or no way. Harry could try to thaw out the ice box around Louis’ heart, but he’s not sure if he’s just going to end up freezing himself in return.

“May I ask where it is you’re going? In all your time here, I’ve never seen you depart with such haste,” Harry says.

“I cannot say, but I can assure you it's important. Important enough to open a portal.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “You’re going to another realm?”

“Correct, and I must go soon, preferably within the next two days. I cannot stress enough how important this is,” Steve says.

“Of course. I...how are you going to break it to Louis?”

“Leave that to me,” Steve says, and it should feel reassuring, but Louis is sure to throw a fit. Harry just hopes they don’t start World War III.

 

xxx

  

Harry can’t even fathom how in the fuck Steve thought his way of handling this would be effective. In fact, this is the worst thing Steve could have done. In what possible realm is bringing Louis here and telling him in the spot that he’s staying is the best way to _handle_ something.

This whole situation was completely bizarre. Steve had this wicked smile on his face as he stared at Louis losing his shit, and the small number of Louis’ belongings apparated in Harry’s living room right after Steve departed. Harry wanted to throttle him, or maybe chop off his beautiful long hair, as that would have hurt him the most. He’s sure of it. 

Louis is now sitting on the couch, legs and arms crossed, clearly feeling defensive.

“Louis-” Harry can’t even get one word out before Louis sends him a lethal glare. If looks could kill, well, Harry would have been long dead if it were up to Louis.

“No. You listen, Harry Styles,” Louis spits out. “I do not like you. Not one bit and I don’t want to be here and clearly you don’t want me here either. So I’ll do us both a favor and leave,” Louis declares as he gets up and grabs his little brown suitcase and a tote.

Harry can’t help but scrunch his nose, desperately trying not to fond or laugh at how endearing Louis looks right now. “And go where?”

“As if I’d tell you,” Louis hisses.

“Steve said-”

“Steve isn’t my father and he isn’t yours either. I don’t have to do what he tells me. I answer to no one but meself.”

Harry raises his eyebrow in annoyance. No matter how much of a crush he has on this kitten boy, he's not going to sit here and let him disrespect Steve, especially when he’s been nothing but caring towards Louis. Steve warned him that Louis would make it difficult for him, but that he needed to be patient with the boy who’s been through so much already. Harry doesn’t really know what that implied and half of him is scared to find out, but he can’t lose his temper. It isn’t safe for anyone involved if he ever does.

“So what exactly is your plan? Go to Niall’s and stay a cat until Steve returns?”

“That's none of your business!”

“Listen, I promised Steve I’d look after you,” Harry says calmly.

“I don’t need to be looked after! I’m not a fucking kitten!” Louis growls.

 _Then stop acting like one_ is what Harry really wants to say, but he really isn’t in the mood to go to war. “Louis, I don’t know what I did to get you to loathe me so much. Whatever I did, I’m wholeheartedly sorry. Believe me, it wasn’t my intention to anger you. You can keep being angry if that's what you want, but I made Steve a promise and I’m planning on honoring it until he returns.” 

Louis looks like he’s going to scream, but before he can throw another tantrum, he keeps talking. “I can see the wheels in your head turning. You want to run off. I can’t stop you...I mean, I could, but I’m not one to keep someone prisoner. I’ll just tell you right now, _don’t_.

Louis scowls and Harry just continues to explain himself. “This realm might not have magical creatures and many witches, but it does have its own dangers. Dangers that can be just as malicious and vicious as in our realm. You don’t have anywhere else to go and you don’t know how this whole world works. Until you've at least mastered the latter, it’s in your best interest to stay here.”

Louis stays quiet, clearly contemplating what to do. To Harry’s relief and shock, he huffs out and leaps up, transforming into his feline form and ending the conversation.

So far so good, he supposes.

  

xxx

  

Harry tries not to make direct eye contact with Louis as he goes about his business around his apartment. It is strange to have another presence in his space again. He's been solitary for so long that the new aura of the cat around him makes him prickly with tension.

Louis doesn't say much and he spends most of his time in his cat form, hiding in small crevices or lying on the windowsill when Harry's at work.

Louis is still super wary, but Harry can see his walls crumbling. Harry of course tries to make things easier for him. After all, he was forcefully banished to the earth realm by another witch. He still hasn't told Harry exactly what he did to piss off a witch enough to land him here, but by the looks of it, it must have been major.

Steve is due back in two weeks and Harry can't help but wonder how Steve managed to get Louis to like him so fast.

 _Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn’t run him the fuck over when first meeting him. You know, breaking his ribs and leg._ Harry scowls at his traitorous subconscious. Yeah, Harry admits, he fucked up...but in his defense, Louis came out of nowhere and it was a total accident.

He’s tried to apologize, but Harry is sure Louis would rather break another leg than have Harry come anywhere near him.

Harry filled his fridge and pantry with various food Louis might like, seeing as how the tuna he tried to feed him got spit back out and thrown at Harry’s head. Note to self - don’t feed half cats stereotypical cat food.

He ended up ordering a pepperoni pizza and Louis devoured it in minutes.

Louis obviously gave Harry a false sense of security with how well behaved and quiet he'd been the past week. Harry kept to himself, leaving Louis to his own devices. If pretending like he wasn't there was what the werecat wanted, then that's exactly what Harry would give him.

The thing is that it didn't stay quiet for long. It started off with little things at first. Things like leaving the fridge door open for hours, leaving the milk out so it would spoil, or ripping the toilet paper to shreds.

Harry thought they were accidents at first, so he didn't say anything. He just ignored it and kept going with his day.

As the days passed, however, Louis' mood only seemed to sour further. The werecat didn't even go to _Elixir_ anymore, saying that he couldn't be in the home of the guy who betrayed him. Melodramatic as always, that one.

Niall would come over and Louis' mood would brighten drastically. It only made Harry feel more frustrated and jealous inside. On one particular day, he felt so lonely. All he wants is Louis' attention, but Louis won’t give it to him.

Things are getting harder for Harry. He is definitely in a catch-22 and can’t get out. The more he sees the beautiful hybrid, the more enthralled he becomes. The nicer Harry is, the more annoyed Louis becomes. It’s all just so confusing. It also doesn’t help that Harry is so attracted to him, has never been so captivated by someone in his life as he is with Louis. Why is he so enthralled? Louis doesn’t pay attention to him, and you'd think after the clear rejection, it would make Harry forget about him.

It doesn't though.

Louis doesn’t make it any easier, especially when he walks around the house with no shirt on, soft belly and smooth skin all on display. It is distracting and so fucking frustrating. So frustrating that wanking in the shower becomes a regular occurrence for Harry, especially when he walks into Louis sunbathing in just his boxers, pretty caramel skin glowing in the sun. It really isn’t fair.

He needs to vent, but he needs to vent to someone who doesn’t know Louis or anything for that matter. He knows just the person who will tell him what’s in his best interest without sugarcoating anything.

Zayn.

 

Tonight, as per usual, Harry bids Louis goodnight, getting no reply back.

Before going to bed, Harry meditates for longer than usual, needing to relax his mind as much as he can if he's going to be channeling Zayn by astral projecting. He chants his incantation under his breath, a purple ball steadily forming around him.

He breathes deeply, exhaling air out slowly and repeating that a couple more times, as he simultaneously continues to chant his incantation.

It doesn't take long for Harry to feel weightless. His body is no longer caging him in as his mind and soul ascend from it. Physicality no longer existing in this plane. Harry slowly opens his eyes. He's in his room still, but everything is more dim and less colorful. He looks down and he sees his body sitting cross-legged with his back straight. The purple aura is keeping his body safe from anything else trying to attach itself to it while his mind isn't there.

He closes his eyes again and when he opens them again, he isn't in his bedroom, but in an open space free of anything and everything. He's not alone anymore.

"Zayn," Harry breathes out with relief.

"Harry, nice to see you again,” he says as he floats towards Harry. He’s wearing all black, small braids adorning his head. “To what do I owe this visit?"

Harry sighs. "I just need a friend right now."

Zayn raises an eyebrow with interest. "I've known you for decades and I know that the only thing that could have you this melancholy is love."

Harry laughs humorlessly. "Or lack thereof."

Zayn sits down, or he would be if he weren’t floating. "Who is he?"

"A pretty werecat named Louis."

Zayn's brow shoots up to his hairline. "A werecat…that's new but I wouldn't be surprised when it involves you."

"What can you tell me about werecats?" Harry asks.

"They're prideful creatures. Stubborn to a fault. Mischievous little beings that mean well and are good-natured, or well, their definition of _good_. They’re extremely loyal and sometimes that loyalty is attached to evil. Especially because they can be easily corrupted and taken advantage of by more powerful forces due to that loyalty. Hence why I think they tend to mate exclusively among their own.”

"I see," Harry says with a dejected tone.

"Hey, it's not all like that, they’re very complex creatures, as many of us are. They’re really protective and caring for their loved ones, and like most familial creatures, will go through great lengths to protect their own. They also get very territorial. Nothing will step in their way if they are fixated in something or someone, which is why they can be very jealous creatures.” Zayn pauses as he stares at Harry. "Can I ask how is it that you came across one long enough to fall for him?"

"He was sent to the earth realm. Was badly injured and I tended his wounds. Wanted nothing to do with me when he came to. Has been living with Steve ever since, but Steve left to God knows where and now he's living with me till he returns." Harry summarizes quickly.

"So this Louis doesn't return your affection?"

"Not in the slightest and I've- I've come to accept that at this point. I just want to be friends with him in the very least. I mean, sometimes, I feel him staring at me or his aura changing when he thinks I’m not paying attention. Very hot and cold with that one."

"I’m going to be honest. I don’t know both your situations but I can see you care for him greatly, and knowing his nature, I'd advise you to invest your feelings into someone else."

Harry was expecting this, but hoping for Zayn to tell him differently. Maybe he is right. Maybe it’s time for Harry to invest his feelings into someone who’s willing to return them.

The next day, Harry is determined to follow through with Zayn's advice.

It doesn’t go as planned though. Harry goes to a pub with the intention of fucking his sexual frustration away, but he can’t in the end. He ends up venting to some girl named Diana. She is sympathetic, telling him to not coddle his crush so much, and to maybe set him straight and tell him how he really feels. Harry isn’t too sure how that advice would work. Louis is complicated and would probably just ignore Harry in the end.

The night comes to a close, and although he is still frustrated beyond belief, he doesn’t leave the bar with anyone. He leaves with a hug, a kiss, and the prospect of a new wonderful friendship.

It is just passed 1 AM when he gets home to Louis, who’s still awake and watching some wild animals roaming around Africa.

The werecat is facing the TV, chin resting on his knees as he looks intently at what seems to be Planet Earth. His tail is up beside him, the upper part wrapped around a glass of chocolate milk.

The werecat turns his head towards him as soon as Harry comes in, which is the first strange occurrence. Louis' ears flatten on top of his head before returning up as he stares at Harry with an odd expression.

Louis gets up swiftly with a determined look on his face.

"Harry, I-I think we should talk," he says with a furrowed eyebrow, sharp canines biting his lip. He shuffles forwards, causing Harry to take a step back against the door, not knowing what to expect.

He has his hands stuck to his sides, and he looks nervous almost, his tail squeezing the glass behind him. Harry gives him an odd look when Louis takes a deep breath.

“I just wanted to-,” he starts before abruptly cutting himself off. His button nose goes up in the air, sniffing and scrunching as if he smells something pungent. His eyes immediately search for something all over Harry’s body before they zero in on something on his jaw. His eyes narrow as the glass he was holding with his tail shatters.

Harry's eyes widen as he immediately moves forward to help Louis, who is clearly bleeding.

"No!" Louis screams, making Harry freeze mid step.

"Do. Not. Come. Near. Me!" Louis seethes. His hands move swiftly to the hem of his long sweater, taking it off before throwing it towards Harry. Harry catches it before it hits his face and with a look of complete dismay, disgust, sadness - Harry can’t focus on the exact emotion - Louis makes a run for the only other room in Harry’s apartment with a lockable door: the bathroom. He slams the door shut, leaving a completely bewildered Harry in his wake. 

After a minute, Harry takes a closer look at the sweater, which he has just now realized belongs to him. _Louis was wearing it_. He waves his hand in front of him and the shards of glass levitate and float towards the trash, a rag cleaning up the little bit of spilled chocolate milk.

Harry knocks on the bathroom door, only to get an angry growl in return. “Louis let me see if you’re okay. I know you also cut your feet in your haste,” Harry says with concern in his voice.

“Leave me alone!” Louis yells from the other side of the door. 

“Louis, what just happened you clearly wanted to tal-”

“No! I didn’t. Now go!”

Deterred, but not defeated, Harry decides to ready for bed. It isn’t until he’s about to wash his face that he notices the red lip stain on his jawline.

Harry lies in bed, still feeling like it's his fault that Louis freaked out again. So once again he gets up and makes his way to the locked guest bathroom, softly knocking on it, hoping this gets resolved.

“Go away!” is all he gets in return, and it’s too late to even try to fight with him, so Harry lets him be. Maybe that was the second mistake.

If Harry thought things were going to be like they used to, he was mistaken. Louis goes from bearable to insufferable.

He stays up all hours of the night watching TV, or making a ruckus of things. He leaves dirty dishes everywhere and throws clothes all over Harry’s apartment. He completely bans Harry from his guest bathroom, saying it is off limits, and he distracts Harry while he tries to mediate. Harry put up silencing charms so he’d get some peace and quiet in his room, but that doesn’t solve anything considering the cops showed up at his house at two in the morning for a noise complaint.

It all boils over when Harry wakes up from a nap to Louis straddling him with his tail wrapped around a pocket knife, the position mirroring the one from when they first officially met.

"Louis, what the fuck?" Harry shouts as he dodges the blow that Louis was clearly aiming for his head.

Louis only giggles and gives a gleeful, "Got it!"

Harry, who’s confused and pissed off, sends the boy flying away from him, and Louis, not anticipating it, yelps as he's thrown backwards. Harry can see him clearly bracing for a hard landing, but as upset as Harry is, that never comes. The witch lands him softly on the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry asks in disbelief. Louis just gets up and crosses his arms defensively.

"None of your business!" He says as he drops the pocketknife on the ground with a hard clank.

"It is when you're trying to fucking stab me in the face!" Harry yells.

Louis just rolls his eyes, a small smile stitched onto his face. “You're so dramatic. I wasn’t aiming for your stupid frog face. Stop your whining,” He says flatly before adding, “You’re hurting my ears.” He emphasizes that by turning his ears back and forth on top of his head. Harry is about to go on a rant when he notices Louis' hand gripping onto something tightly. Louis sees exactly where Harry is looking and instinctively shoves his hand behind his back.

Before Louis can make a run for it, Harry stops him. Louis is levitating a couple inches off the ground, tail swishing and arms flailing as he tries to get back on solid ground.

“No!” He screams, elongating the word. 

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Let me go!" Louis screeches as he tries to move, the veins in his neck constricting from the effort.

Harry just makes a _come here_ motion with his hand and Louis is catapulted forward. Wordlessly Harry grabs hold of his delicate wrist, forcing him to open his iron grip only to find strands of hair.

Baffled by the object he was so desperately trying to hide, Harry loses his concentration and Louis goes toppling down, landing on his bum.

"Ow!" Louis screams as he looks up at Harry, giant pout on his lips, as his eyes water with unspilled tears. “That hurt!”

Harry ignores him. It wasn't a big fall and his ass has enough cushion for it. "Did...did you just cut my hair?" Harry asks in disbelief.

"Fuck off!" Louis yells, voice breaking towards the end as he runs to the bathroom and locks himself inside.

Harry goes to bed, not sure how exactly to take this in. He brings the sweater Louis had been wearing and throws it on. He notices various clothes thrown onto the floor, as Louis had been clearly in here. When he goes to reach for his laptop, which he keeps under his unoccupied pillow, he finds it isn’t there. After looking for it for a couple minutes, he finds it on his closet floor, buried under a mountain of clothes.

Joke’s on Louis, as Harry can snap his fingers and these clothes will be put away in seconds. He grabs his laptop, opening it out of curiosity, and can’t help but laugh out of pure astonishment. It was opened to some sort of hexes and spells forum. The title of the page is _how to turn someone into a frog_ and hair is one of the main ingredients.

Is that really what he was trying to do? Harry will definitely have a talk with him in the morning.

Of course, the talk never comes, as even three days after the hair incident, Louis doesn’t dare look him in the eye and just keeps to himself, refusing to utter one word. Harry tried to tease him about the website, but Louis didn’t even as much as glare.

That wasn’t like him. He would have just ignored him, sure, but he just looks out of it at this point. Harry’s notices a shift. Louis looks completely tired, more so than usual, with dark circles under his eyes. He doesn’t give Harry a hard time like he’s used to and he sleeps all day. More than anything, Harry wants to ask what's wrong, but he knows it’ll be in vain.

He doesn’t have to ask though, because he gets his answer that very night. Louis has a habit of sleeping in his cat form now, especially at night, and his favorite place to sleep is in the bathtub.

Harry jolts up to horrendous and inhuman screams that are clearly coming from Louis.

He scrambles out of bed to get to the werecat, harshly knocking on the door to his bathroom, but it's locked. He can hear Louis mumbling and pleading for something, so clearly in his nightmare that he doesn’t wake up. Not caring anymore about privacy, Harry apparates on the other side of the door.

Louis is sweating, hair sticking to his forehead, and he’s moving his head with screams of “No!” Harry immediately goes to him, lifting him up from the bathtub and sitting on the middle of the floor with Louis in his lap, trying to wake him up.

“Let them go, please!” Louis mumbles.

“Louis, love, you have to wake up.”

“Please. I’m beg-”

“Louis!” Harry screams, giving the boy one good shove. Louis’ eyes immediately snap open, widening as he tries to get away from Harry’s hold, disorienteded. Harry gets punched in the jaw and scratched on his arm, but it just makes him hold on tighter to the frightened boy, murmuring words of comfort. “Louis, it's me, Harry. You’re okay. You’re not there anymore. You’re alright. Calm down,” he soothes as best he can.

These must be the nightmares Steve was talking about. They seemed to have come out of nowhere, since Louis hadn’t had one since he got here. After calming down, significantly, Louis tries to get out of Harry’s hold.

“Hey, hey, it's alright, calm down.”

“No. Just please let me be.”

“Louis, you can talk to me about it...maybe I can help.”

“No! No one can help...just leave me alone!”

“No,” Harry states firmly. “I’m done leaving you alone, especially when something is clearly wrong. Now, I used to be plagued with nightmares and I know the worst feeling is being alone after an episode like this. You can hate me all you want in the morning, but right now I’m staying here whether you like it or not.”

Louis doesn’t reply, but his ears flatten on the top of his head as he hides his face under Harry’s chin, his tail wrapping around his midsection. Harry lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he relaxes his muscles. 

They stay like that until the sun rises, Louis fast asleep in his arms.

Louis doesn’t talk about it when he wakes. Doesn't talk about it at all. The air around them shifts, becoming a little more lighter and brighter, making it easier to breathe. Louis doesn’t ignore him anymore, doesn’t glare, and he’s civil, which is a total upgrade from how their interactions usually went before. 

Harry greets Louis with a “Good morning” like he usually does before eating breakfast and going to work. This time though, he freezes mid-step, doing a double take. Louis is usually still sleeping in the guest bathroom or on the couch, sleep rumpled and watching TV. Today though, Louis is freshly dressed, up and ready to take on the day. He’s wearing one of Harry’s sweatshirts, an olive green one with the word _obsession_ written across the chest. What adds to Harry’s opened mouth shock is the crescent moon pendant around his neck. Not the pendant itself, but the fact that he’s wearing it, and more specifically as a choker.

Harry had given Louis a small crescent moon pendant with a small, amethyst crystal in the middle. He had charmed the pendant to keep him safe. The amethyst would help him sleep, by hopefully keeping the nightmares at bay. He’d given it to him with a long ball chain though.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies,” Louis snarks as he takes a sip of something.

“Sorry, it’s just…”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You...You look nice. I like the choker.”

Louis bites his lip, trying to stop a small smile that's wanting to clearly form on his lips. “Good, ‘cause I ripped up one of your stupid velvet shirts to make it,” Louis informs him.

Harry’s come to accept Louis as he is, a menace that only wants to push Harry’s buttons. The thing is, Harry isn’t materialistic and he can easily mend his possessions, so Louis’ clear shot of instigating a petty argument isn’t going to work.

Besides, Harry isn’t even mad. How stupid could his shirt really be if Louis made a necklace out of it? Louis takes another sip, eyes shifting from the corner of his eyes, clearly expecting Harry to get angry. He isn’t though, not by a longshot.

“That's okay. As long as it serves a purpose, a pretty one at that, I don't mind,” Harry clarifies as he walks to the stove. “You made tea?”

“I’m not useless, you know.”

“I never said you were.”

“You implied it!

Harry is vibrating with excitement just by this small interaction. The boy loves banter, so that's exactly what Harry’s going to give him. “Pretty sure I did no such thing.”

“Your tone of voice said otherwise!”

“Mhmm,” Harry hums as he pours more sugar than necessary into the tea.

“What's the point of drinking tea if you’re just going to ruin it?” Louis asks as he gives Harry’s cup a look of disgust.

“Didn’t realize there was only one way to drink tea,” Harry deadpans, taking a seat in front of Louis on the small four-person dinner table.

“As a matter of fact, there is.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes, and you’re fucking it up, making it taste like shit.”

“Since when does sugar taste like shit.”

“Since people put it in their damn tea!”

Harry wants to laugh. Louis is leaning in to the table, small hands cupping his mug in front of him, eyes shining with passion.

“Alright then, tea expert. Enlighten me. How should one drink their tea?”

“I can tell you’re being a snarky smartass, but just ‘cause I’m feeling particularly generous today, I’ll tell you.”

“Go on,” Harry encourages with a nod.

“Black or with a splash of milk.”

“That sounds...bland and bitter...” Harry states with a soured expression.

Louis just squawks at him in return, face outraged. “I can’t even look at you.”

Harry just rolls his eyes, “No worries, I have to go to work anyways,” Harry says as he chugs down the rest of his tea. Harry twirls his finger and his coat, scarf, and satchel come floating towards him. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Louis tugging his tail under his sweater as he slips his sockless feet into his vans.

Harry just stares at him with a smile and a furrowed brow.

Louis stops once he feels someone staring at him, “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to the shop. Keep up, Styles,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes as he slips on a beanie and grabs an olive green parka, heading outside.

“What the fuck is this?” Louis asks as he looks at Harry’s bike with distaste.

“My bike…”

“Well, where’s your car?”

“Don’t got one.”

“Why?” Louis asks incredulously as if Harry just grew a second head.

“Cause a bike is environmentally friendly, cost-efficient, and it keeps me in shape.”

“Well, where the hell am I supposed to go? I’m not walking!” Louis protests.

Harry just rolls his eyes. “Get on the pegs, Louis.”

 

The next couple of days are filled with lighthearted banter. Harry thinks his flame might finally be melting Louis’ icy walls.

  

xxx

  

Louis is lazily lounging on Harry's couch, TV playing morning cartoons. Harry woke up to the werecat's bright and joyous laughter and manic cackles. The witch would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the best ways to be woken up.

As he walks into the living room, the sight of Louis greets him. He has on big beige colored sweater, one sleeve rolled up past his wrist, while the other covers his entire arm. He can see the sweater falling off one shoulder. He looks sleepy and soft, and Harry wants nothing more than to cuddle him.

Harry flicks his finger and the stove in the kitchen turns on. He twirls his finger again as he makes his way to the kitchen. The faucet starts to gush water out and the kettle makes its way under the stream.

Harry opens the cupboard and pulls out a pan, as eggs, cheese, tomatoes, and green peppers land on top of the counter. Without a word, he gets started on two omelettes.

Louis complains the whole time he’s eating about how nasty the vegetable in it are. Harry just smiles, because it sure as hell didn’t stop him from scarfing down the omelette in minutes. Kitty can sure eat.

Harry tries not to pay him any mind as he feels eyes staring at him, gaze unnerving.

Two minutes pass by and Louis is just staring at him, tail casually swaying back and forth behind him.

"What's a carnival?" Louis says as he continues to stare at Harry.

Harry stops chewing, looking up in surprise. "Um, it's a place with many tents, rides, and food where you go and have fun."

"I want you to take me to this carnival place then," Louis says with a determined smile.

Is he really asking him to...Harry, about to agree, stutters to a stop. Liam, _fuck_.

"Fuck, I can’t, I already hav-" 

"Well, cancel them," Louis interrupts with a scowl on his scruffy face.

Harry sighs as he runs his hands down his face. As much as he really fucking wants to take Louis to the carnival, he can’t just bail on Liam. Harry isn’t the type, no matter how big or small their plans are. "Louis I can't just cance-"

"Fine!" Louis says angrily. "I'll go by meself. I don't need you," Louis bites out as he pushes his chair backwards, chair screeching as it moves. He storms out of sight, slamming the bathroom door.

Harry can never win.

 

xxx

  

It's seven and Harry has been in the coffee shop with Liam for an hour. He's human, the only human friend Harry thinks is worth keeping around. It also helps that he's quite oblivious. Harry doesn't see him around as much anymore, as being a new dad and recently married kinda eats most of Liam’s free time. It's nice to catch up though. He's a very thoughtful and kind human. A genuine one, and he has a good heart.

"No, seriously, pee went everywhere. It was like a fire hydrant!"

Harry can't help but honk out in laughter at Liam's fatherly mishaps.

"I had to run him a bath _again_. It was exhausting, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world," Liam says with a fond look on his face.

"I'm really glad you're so happy Liam. It's great seeing you like this."

"Thanks, man." Liam says with kind eyes. "God, I feel like I’ve taken up most of the conversation. Talk about rude,” Liam says with a sheepish look on his face.

“Trust me, it’s more than okay. I’ve missed you and seeing you talk so fondly is all worth it,” Harry assures him.

“Nonsense, come on. Your turn,” Liam says as he leans over the table to give Harry a small nudge. “Now tell me, how have you been doing? Anyone catch your eye yet?"

Taking a sip of his almost gone coffee, Harry just shrugs.

"Oh, is that a blush? _The_ Harry Styles is blushing?" Liam teases as he reaches across the small table again, this time, to poke Harry's dimple.

"I don't know what you're on 'bout," Harry mumbles, with a lopsided smile.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" 

"Nah," Harry says. It’s not like he can just blab to Liam his slight crush on a boy that can turn into a cat...and has a furry cat ears on top of his head and a tail to match. 

With a raised eyebrow, Liam is still look at him expectantly.

Thankfully his cell phone starts ringing. Talk about saved by the bell.

Harry is about to hit the ignore button but he sees Niall's picture come up. _That can't be good._

Harry quickly fumbles to answer, almost knocking over his mug in the process.

"Niall?" Harry answers.

"Okay, so don't get mad or anything-" Niall starts.

Harry cuts him off immediately, "Niall, usually when someone says not to get mad, it’s before they say something that will get someone mad." 

"Well, no one is hurt! But...I sorta kinda lost Louis and I can't-" 

"You lost Louis?!" Harry hisses at his phone.

"We were walking around eating some fried Oreos having a blast and everything was fine! I swear!" Niall quickly says, "And then we went by the haunted section and I think he freaked out and next thing I know he's not behind me!" 

"Niall you had one damn job!" Harry says as he begins to get up from the table.

"I'm going to go look around some more he couldn't have gotten far!" Niall says guiltily.

"I'll be there soon." Harry says before he ends the call. 

"Harry, is everything okay?" Liam asks and woah, Harry forgot where he was for a split second. He was about ready to apparate out of there. The things Louis does to him.

"It's a coworker. He lost someone at the fair and can't quite find him, so he's freaking out. I was heading there after this. Do you wanna come?" Harry quickly invites him, really hoping Liam says no because he really just wants to snap his fingers and be at the carnival already.

"Actually, I’d better head home. Just in time for the bedtime routine." Liam says as he stands up as well, "Hope you find whoever it is you're looking for."

"Thanks Li, say hello to the little man for me," Harry says before leaving a twenty on the table and heading out. He walks to the alleyway beside the coffee shop, making sure the coast is clear before he closes his eyes.

With just a snap of his fingers, he feels his body being squeezed and stretched for a split second. When his boots hit solid ground. Harry opens his eyes and he's in front of the carnival's entrance.

After he's paid for a ticket, he immediately concentrates on finding Louis. His energy is different from everyone else's. More vibrant and easier to find. It also helps that he's wearing the amethyst pendant Harry gave him.

He senses him in seconds. Harry rushes towards the Halloween portion of the carnival. It's much darker and ominous looking than the brighter rides and food section. Louis must be at his wits end.

Harry’s holding his own amethyst amulet in his hand and watching it point him towards its matching pair.

Harry stands in front of a huge haunted house and directs his attention towards the side of it. He walks forward, bypassing people in costumes and masks.

Then he spots him. 

The sight alone has Harry cursing himself to hell. Louis is crouched in between the haunted house and some garbage cans. He's hugging his knees as tight as he can. The tiny amethyst crystal hanging from the black choker around his neck is softly glowing from Harry's chanting.

Harry doesn't hesitate to run towards him, ready to comfort the distressed hybrid.

"Louis!" Harry shouts as he draws near. Harry sees movement under the beanie Louis is wearing and he lifts up his head, clearly startled by the shout of his name.

Harry bends down and extends his arms in front of him. The space in between is too narrow for Harry to even attempt to squeeze himself in. Louis is compact enough to fit, he doesn’t know how but he’s clearly managed to squeeze himself in there, most likely out of desperation. It takes a second for Louis to realize who he is. As soon as it clicks he hastily tries to move toward Harry. The witch can tell he's a bit disoriented, and because he tries to move too fast, he ends up face planting onto the grass. A pitiful meow leaves his mouth as he quickly lifts himself up, crawling out of the tight space and jumping into Harry's arms.

Harry can feel the relief radiating from Louis. He is clearly shaken up by the haunted side of the carnival if him clinging onto Harry for dear life is anything to go by. 

"I don't like it here. I don't like it!" Louis angrily says against Harry's neck, "This isn't fun, Harry."

"I know, love. I know. Let's get out of here, okay?" Harry softly soothes as he rubs Louis' back.

Harry stands up and Louis is still clinging on to him. Burying his face into Harry's chest.

They've barely taken a couple steps when a guy in a clown masks approaches them.

"Who are you suppose to be? Beetlejuice?" The guy sneers.

Louis just holds tighter, as if he wasn’t already squeezing Harry tight enough to break his own ribcage. Honestly, Harry really isn't in the mood for this shit. Without thinking, he just snaps his fingers and the guy trips backwards, mask flying from his face onto the ground beside him.

Harry hears a "What the fuck?" As he steps over him, muttering a “fuck off” as he rushes out of there, wanting to get Louis away from this end of the carnival as fast as possible.

They finally make it to where there are hundreds of fairy lights dangling across the concession stands filled with greasy, fattening, and delicious-smelling food. There are kids running around with popsicle sticks and ice cream even though it's close to forty degrees outside.

Harry walks Louis to where there are picnic tables lined up. People are devouring all types of diabetes-producing foods.

Harry takes him to the far corner in the back where it's pretty close to empty.

"You alright?" Harry asks softly as he sits Louis down on the bench. Harry opts to sitting down on his haunches in front of his legs. The werecat nods as he wipes away his runny nose with his jacket’s sleeve. Harry grabs his handkerchief and softly wipes Louis' tear-streaked face.

"What was that? You said this place was supposed to be fun!" Louis accuses as he once again pulling his legs up, bringing his knees in front of him as he winds his arms around his legs.

"Well, that part is fun to many people, Lou."

"No, it's not! It's scary! There are monsters and ugly things in there!" Louis says with distaste.

"I know, love, but to humans, all that scary stuff isn't real. Back in our world, it can be, but here it's just myths. Therefore they enjoy the fact that it scares them while knowing that it can’t really harm them, that it's not real. It's the thrill of it all," Harry tries to explain as he runs his thumb over one of Louis' knees.

"Well, humans are stupid," Louis finally states.

"I'm sorry you got scared, Lou. You should have told Niall immediately."

"Niall wasn't paying attention to me though, and you ditched me." Louis scoffs as his stares at his knees, his fingers drawing small patterns against the fabric of his leggings.

"I already had plans with an old friend who’s always busy. It would have been rude to cancel," Harry tries to reason.

Louis blinks at him, looking outrageously confused. "Clearly I'm more important, though," he pouts, glaring at Harry.

Really, Harry can't help but chuckle at that. The witch knows anyone with a feline gene is bound to have some sort of superiority complex. Louis is confident for the most part, but even Harry can pick up on some of his insecurities. Especially after living with him for a while. He thinks maybe that's why things got a bit easier.

"How about this...how 'bout I make it up to you? If you let me, I'll show you just how much fun a carnival can really be," Harry proposes as he moves a strand of Louis' fringe back into his beanie.

Louis stares at him. The gaze this time isn't angry, annoyed, or calloused. Instead, it's a bit more warm and hopeful. It makes Harry feel good, so, so good inside.

Louis sighs. "Only if you promise not to take me to the ugly section." He says as he slants his eyes towards the general direction of the Halloween/haunted section.

"I promise."

Harry stands and extends his hand toward Louis. "Come on, time to make you smile so hard your mouth will hurt," Harry states excitedly.

Louis rolls his eyes, but takes his hand anyways.

"Louis! Your hands are freezing," Harry says as he takes his other, much bigger hand and covers both of Louis' small and dainty ones.

He whispers something to himself and instantly, his hands warm up, with a hazy purple glow between them.

Louis gasps as his hands begin to grow warm. 

"Better?" Harry whispers. Louis nods with a small smile.

"Good. Let's go," Harry chuckles as he takes hold of one of Louis hands and pulls him towards the cotton candy and popcorn stand. He’s going to try to enjoy the night with Louis and try not to freak out at the fact that he’s holding Louis’ hand, that Louis is _letting_ him hold his hand.

Once they get their treats, they start walking with no particular plan in mind.

"Harry, I love this sweet cloud stuff," Louis chirps as he sticks a large amount of pink cotton candy into his mouth.

Harry chuckles and takes a bit of pink and blue and pops it into his mouth.

"Told ya you would," Harry replies. He steers Louis towards the rides - in particular, the Ferris wheel. Louis has been eyeing it whenever he looks up and Harry has a small inkling that Louis is fascinated by it, but is too shy or a bit scared to ask and ride it. He figures he can start with that ride before they move on to the other more intense ones.

They've been walking around for a while now, enjoying the pretty lights and carnival games. Louis is in much better spirits and is being open to many of Harry's suggestion without protest. It's been quite a lovely night so far. Harry guides Louis towards the ferris wheel, his large hand on the small of Louis' back.

Louis is too busy scarfing down the _second_ huge bag of cotton candy to notice where they're going. Harry hands the guy two tickets and maneuvers Louis towards the seat. It isn't until the bar is brought down that Louis decides to take in his surroundings.

"What are we doing?” He asks suspiciously right as it starts moving.

"Harry!" Louis screeches as he glues himself next to the witch's side. He's sure that if there wasn't a bar in front of them, Louis would be in his lap.

"Relax, Lou! It's just a ride."

"I...I don't like this! I'm meant to be on the ground!" Louis says as he stares wide eyed all around him.

"You're safe. It's okay, just relax for me, okay?" Harry says as he brings his arm round Louis' shoulders. They finally make it to the very top and the view of the carnival, city, and lights all beneath them is truly breathtaking.

It's been ages since Harry has come to the annual fall carnival and he's forgotten how fun it can actually be. Then again, maybe it's fun because he's with Louis. If he's being honest, he's positive it's the latter.

Louis slowly detaches himself from Harry's side and grabs on to the safety bar with one hand. He makes sure to hold onto Harry with the other one though. Harry can't help but be completely smitten.

"I've never been so far up before," Louis whispers as the ride continues to move them at a leisure pace.

"This is one of my favorite things to do at carnivals. Kinda feels like you're flying at times," Harry murmurs back.

Louis hums in agreement as he slouches back onto the seat and snuggles into Harry's side. It makes Harry still for a second, not expecting the werecat to go back to his side after getting over the initial shock of the ride. 

It dawns on Harry that Louis must be a bit cold. That’s the only logical explanation. He takes in Louis’ outfit. He’s not really wearing warm enough clothes. Just black leggings, vans, and Harry's old denim jacket with the fuzzy beige collar. He looks good in it, and he’s not just saying that because he likes seeing Louis in his clothes. Harry doesn't know where the hell Louis even found it, as he was sure he got rid of it years ago, especially since there’s a small hole on one of the sleeves.

Harry takes the ridiculously long grey and black scarf he's wearing and wraps it around Louis' neck. The werecat doesn't protest or glare. Instead, he looks away from Harry, while continuing to plaster his smaller body against Harry’s much bigger and warmer one. Clearly, he’s just in need of Harry’s body heat.

They stay in that position for a couple more minutes. When Harry feels something, he stiffens, but when he doesn’t feel it again, he thinks he must’ve imagined it and relaxes. Another minute passes before he feels it again. It’s the feeling of small vibrations coming from the werecat beside him. He’s probably shivering from the cold wind due to the elevation and nighttime. Harry is about to take off his coat, seeing as he has a hoodie and a long sleeve shirt under it, but then he feels it _again_. This time though, the vibration is a bit more prominent than before, and it's definitely not Louis shivering. The unmistakable sense of vibrations, this time paired with the tiny sounds of a long satisfied purr. Harry's sure that his heart is about to fall out of his ass.

_Holy fuck, Louis is purring._

Louis, who mere days ago would hiss and destroy his belongings out of pure spite, who wouldn’t let Harry come within feet of him...is purring.

_Purring._

The witch more than anything wants to hold him tighter and call him out on it but he knows better than to poke fun at Louis. This is a moment Harry refuses to fuck up, no matter how much he wants to celebrate and tease. Instead, the witch peacefully bathes in the warm and lovely sensation.

Harry lets it be. He doesn’t say anything and neither does Louis. The witch just closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. Louis continues to eat his cotton candy as he swings his legs back and forth with contentment.

They both feel warm and happy.

They get off a couple minutes later and they're both giggly and delirious with a sugar rush. Harry pulls Louis towards the fun house.

Harry is sure Louis is one of the most beautiful creatures he's ever seen. Louis is making silly faces at the mirrors in front of him. Making his body and face looks ridiculous due to the distorted mirrors. His lips are purple due to the cotton candy and Harry wants nothing more than to kiss him, to taste the sweetness.

Looking at Louis laugh so carelessly, eyes crinkling at the corners, is making Harry buzz with adoration.

"Harry, look at this one! It makes me bum look ginormous!" Louis cackles as he wiggles his bum in front of the mirror. Harry can’t help but appreciate the view. He’s so focused on Louis wiggling that he gets pushed by some kids scrambling around the place. Okay, time to leave. Harry doesn't want to get a boner in the middle of a fun house where hundreds of kids are running around.

“What does this ride do?” Louis asks as Harry helps him get settled, bringing the safety bar down and locking Louis in.

“It spins around.” Harry says with a smile. He starts to move but Louis grabs his hand immediately.

“Where are you going?” He asks with an alarmed expression.

“Hey, hey, relax, love. I’m going to sit on the chair over there, it's right next to yours. This ride is a solo seater.” He whispers.

“I...I don’t like this, Ha-”

“Do you trust me?” Harry asks softly.

Louis just stares up at him with his sparkling blue eyes, hesitating for a second before nodding. Harry smiles broadly, taking hold of Louis’ hand. “Then trust me that everything will be okay.” He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he leans in without a word and kisses Louis’ forehead. Without checking his expression, he just turns to go sit in his chair.

Harry screams when the ride reaches full momentum. Louis is in front of him clearly screaming his head off, arms high in the air, having the time of his life.

They ride it two more times after that, only stopping because Harry had to throw up. Spinny rides and greasy food do not mix well.

It's almost midnight when they run into Niall again. He's a bit tipsy and has grease stains on his hoodie.

"Louis, bud! You scared the shit out of me!" Niall says as he comes barreling into Louis. Louis groans a bit as he quickly swallows his hot chocolate and pats Niall's back.

"What's this, a snuggie?" Niall chuckles as he pulls on Harry's coat that is currently draped over Louis' front. Instead of putting it on like a normal person, Louis decided to stick his arms into the black and grey striped coat in front of him, making it appear like a snuggie.

"Ni, we went to see the goats again. They were scared of me still!" Louis giggles.

"That's cause you're a ferocious kitten," Niall whispers before cackling.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks fondly.

Louis dumps his empty paper cup into an overflowing garbage can, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he walks back, "Can we apparate?" Louis asks.

"No, Lou. Too many people and there's two of you. We'll be walking." 

Louis huffs out in annoyance as he pouts "But we walked here! And my feet hurt from walking!" Louis cries like a petulant child.

Harry sighs. He already know what's he's indirectly asking, as he looks up at Harry expectantly. At this point Louis could tell Harry to jump off their building and he'd do it like a lovesick puppy. 

With a roll of his eyes, Harry turns around and crouches down. Louis doesn't waste a second as he climbs on to Harry's back.

"The fuck? What do I have to do to get you to give me piggybacks whenever I want?"

"Niall start walking," Harry mutters at the same time Louis states. “He can carry us both!”

“Um, no, no I can- Niall! Get off me!” Harry says as Niall attempts to climb onto Harry’s back just because Louis told him to. All Harry hears is Louis’ delighted laughter. A menace is what he is.

“Well, this isn't fair!” Niall mutters.

“Its either you or Louis. So decide before I change my mind.” 

Louis immediately clings on to Harry’s neck, half choking him in the process. “Sorry, Ni, but I’m not walking.” Louis shrugs.

Niall sighs, clearly defeated. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The werecat just meows in return. It really shouldn’t be this cute, and yet Harry can’t help but be enamored with the sound.

"Neil. You're crashing at ours."

Harry freezes. Ours. Louis said _ours_. Harry more than anything wants to squeal like a thirteen-year-old girl, but he doesn't want to look like an idiot or make it a big deal.

_Ours._

This by far is the best day Harry's had in ages.

They finally make it home an hour later. Louis passed out halfway through the walk back home as Niall held onto Harry's arm for support. It made their walk back to Harry's slower, but Harry isn't complaining. Sure, he might have one or two blisters in his feet, and he's not completely sure where Louis and he stand, but he knows that they just moved a hell of a lot steps forward instead of backwards for once.

It’s all that matters at the end of the day. 

xxx

  

Harry doesn't know how they got to this point. He isn't complaining though. Everything seems hazy, air buzzing with electricity and lust. He can't remember anything. It's all blacked out. His senses are on alert though, even though his mind can't quite comprehend how it's happening, _why it's happening_. The only thing he can concentrate on is _what's_ happening at the very moment. He's sitting in front of his television, watching some rom-com that he's now forgotten the name of. Louis is now on top of him, so sweet and soft against him, straddling his thighs. 

Harry can't help but close his eyes and just _feel_. Feel the pretty werecat gyrating his hips and bum so expertly against his now hardened dick. 

A deep satisfying groan vibrates from Harry's chest and throat as he closes his eyes and leans his head resting on the top of the sofa. High-pitched meows is the only things Harry can hear as all his sense focus on Louis.

The werecat is licking up and down Harry's throat, small kitten licks as he nuzzles against his neck. His hips continue to sensually move in circular motions, taunting Harry, letting him know Louis is in control, and vibrating with want.

Harry is dreaming. He must be. He can't remember how they got here and everything is hazy. He's having a very vivid and lucid dream about Louis _again_. He tries not to freak out and or move abruptly, breathing slowly as he opens his eyes. Louis’ face is still buried in his neck as his hips swivel a bit more rapidly, clearly wanting more without moving positions.

Harry feels dirty in a way. _Sure_ this is a normal occurrence. Everyone has raunchy dreams once in a while. The fact that he can do as he pleases with Louis right now though kind of seems like he's taking advantage even if it isn’t real. He knows it's ridiculous and that he's certainly enjoyed lucid dreaming to his fullest desire before. With Louis though, it feels wrong. Maybe because he knows Louis isn't as fond of him in real life as he is in his mind.

"More, Harry," Louis whines as his hips buck forward, picking up speed.

Harry's hands, which up to this point have been grabbing on to the couch cushions for dear life, move to Louis' hips. He doesn't know whether to fight it and hold Louis' hips still or help him get off quicker. Harry is hard as a rock and these conflicting emotions aren’t making things better.

Louis is in a big jumper and only wearing black boxers underneath it. Harry can feel Louis' erection against his abdomen. Harry's own cock is nicely nestled in between Louis' cheeks under two layers of thin fabric.

Lust overtakes his moral judgment. Harry holds tightly onto the werecat's hips and desperately chases both of their impending orgasms.

" _Yes, yes, yes,_ " Harry can hear Louis mutter against his heated skin. The witch can feel something soft wrap around his wrist as Louis stiffens and arches his back.

Harry is sure he blacks out for a second. When he opens his eyes Louis is gone and he's suddenly back in his bed. There are miscellaneous items floating around his room with a soft purple glow surrounding them.

"What the fuck?" Harry whispers as he extends his arm out, palm facing forward, placing the levitated items down softly. That's when he notices how wet and sticky he is.

"Did I _really_?" Harry groans in disbelief, throwing himself back onto his pillows.

What the fuck is wrong with him? It's as if he's back to being his adolescent self who had no control over his body or magic. The witch can't help but feel a bit embarrassed. It's been fucking decades since something like this has happened. Everything is being turned upside down because of his stupid crush and the beautiful kitten boy sleeping on his couch.

He really needs to get his emotions in check before they start making his mind and powers spin out of control. 

The clock reads 6:13 AM and it's way too early to get up. He's getting uncomfortable though, and if he stays much longer he's going to start driving himself crazy with the implications of the dream. With another groan Harry gets up and makes his way towards the bathroom. A nice cold shower will serve him well right now.

 

xxx

  

Harry feels eyes following him wherever he moves in the shop. Louis just won't stop staring. There's something about cats that make their steely gaze seem like they're judging everything from your name to what kind of shampoo you use. Knowing Louis and how he feels about Harry, it's probably not far from the truth.

Harry believed they were moving in the right direction, I mean, the carnival two days ago wasn't a complete bust and Louis had lots of fun. In actuality, it's the most time he’s spent with the boy that didn’t involve sarcasm and snarky comebacks. So he's wondering what in the world changed. He wants to ask, but there are customers looking around the shop, and speaking to a cat as if it could talk back would look ridiculous and probably scare the customers away.

The morning after the carnival, Louis straight up ignored and avoided him as if Harry had the black plague. 

Maybe Harry had made Louis feel uncomfortable. Niall passed out on the couch as soon as they got back and Louis was passed out on Harry’s back. He didn’t know what else to do but tuck him into his bed. Of course, Harry had nowhere else to sleep and his bed looked so comfortable. Harry was beyond exhausted. He only meant to close his eyes for a minute.

Harry woke up in his bed with Louis gone.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a blonde who staring at him expectantly.

“Sorry, what?” Harry asks as he directs his attention to the woman in front of him.

She giggles, and flutters her eyelashes in response. “You’re as adorable as I remember.” She adds in a soft whisper as she bites her bright pink bottom lip, eyes sparkling with a friendly smile.

Harry’s eyebrows rise up to his hairline in surprise. “Perrie!” Harry finally gets his brain to cooperate with his eyes as he remembers the friend he made two years ago at a club near by.

“Surprise!” Perrie shrieks as she steps closer into Harry’s personal space, clearly going for a hug.

“It's so great to see you, love,” Harry says happily as he hugs her just as tightly. Harry hasn’t seen her since she left back to the UK. She had been going to school in DC and took a road trip with her three girlfriends one week. She and Harry  became instant friends when they met after one of her girls had attempted to hook them up. It was clear that they were better off friends.

“I’m in town for a couple of days.”

“That's great! You should have told me! Where are you staying?”

Perrie bites her lip again, this time, accompanied with a guilty look on her face. “About that...was wondering if I could crash at your place for two days. I-If its no bother, of course.”

“No, no, it’s no bother. It’s only me there, anyways. I’d love the compa-” Harry slowly starts but he doesn't get to finish his sentence as a loud crash jolts him out of the conversation.

The witch directs his attention to the source of the noise. Louis. Louis is still perched by the cash register sitting up, and his ears are flat against his head, eyes constricted, with a tail that's rapidly moving back and forth.

He does not look happy. Oh shit, Louis. He had forgotten about his current roommate for a split second.

On the floor there's a broken display case knocked over with various amulets and jewelry pieces littered around it.

“Louis,” Harry sighs under his breath as he moves forward to pick up the display case. He doesn’t even dare reprimand him right now. Especially when there's a bunch of people staring. All that will get him is a scratched up face or more things knocked over.

He kneels down and starts to pick up the jewelry. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis leap up and land gracefully on his paws. Harry pays him no attention. It’s better to ignore him when he’s being a spiteful brat. However, not a second later Louis approaches him and rubs his face on the back of his hand. Harry stills. Louis has not once initiated contact like this. At the fall carnival, it was more out of fear and wariness than willingly.

Long meows come out of his tiny mouth as he continues to rub his body along Harry’s thigh. He’s about to pet him back, when his posture changes abruptly again. Harry looks up and Perrie who he totally forgot about, is kneeling in front of him, with that same fond smile.

“What a bad kitty!” She says as she goes to help pick up the knocked over jewelry. Harry reacts faster than he thought he could as he quickly scoops up the disgruntled cat who was one second away from pouncing on the poor woman.

“Louis, time for you to go to the back,” Harry hisses as he tries to hold Louis so he doesn’t jump out of his arms. All that gets him is a hiss in return. He’s meowing and making long yowling noises that sound concerning. Harry knows better though. Louis is pissed. He doesn’t know why and he won’t know until the store closes, which isn’t till ten. Two more hours to go then. 

Harry deposits him on the couch in the break room.

“Louis, you can’t be pulling that shit in the store!” Harry angrily scolds, “Now, I don’t know what's gotten into you, but you can’t drive customers away with your behavior, especially when Steve’s put me in charge!”

Louis’s ears slowly droop sideways and he crouches down, yowling again as he looks at Harry with saucer like eyes. Harry has never own a cat and Louis has never reacted this way in the time he’s spent with him, not at in the shop, anyways. He doesn’t know what is going on with him.

Harry sighs for what feels like the hundredth time today and makes his way towards the door, “We’ll talk about this later.” He says, before exiting the room. He doesn’t even take two steps when the yowling starts again. Note to self - leave Louis at home tomorrow.

“I am so sorry about that, I don’t know what's gotten into him. He’s usually not that rowdy...like at all.” Harry says quickly. Niall is there, already having gotten everything picked up.

“Oh, it’s no problem! I don’t remember a cat being here last time. Is he Steve’s?” Perrie asks.

“Mhm,” Harry mumbles as he starts to put the display case back together. He really wants to use his magic but Niall would flip. Also, there are humans in the store, so it's a no go.

“Wonder what got into Louis. He’s never hissed or knocked over stuff before. He’s usually so mellow,” Niall states.

Mellow? _Mellow_? Mellow is the last word Harry would ever use to describe Louis. Then again, Louis acts like a complete angel when Niall is around.

“Isn’t it obvious?” A girl says as she comes up to the counter, two big books slammed on the countertop with a loud bang. “Do you guys not own cats? It was obvious he’s super jealous,” she states as she moves a strand of hair to the side of her face.

“What?” Harry asks dumbly, caught of guard, Perrie giggles beside the girl.

“Louis was beyond jealous. The fact that he jumped off the counter and rubbed himself all over you and hissed as soon as she approached was proof enough.”

“He doesn’t even like me! In fact, he probably hates me,” Harry pouts indignantly.

“Well, let me tell you, he had jealousy written all over him,” she says with a shrug.

Niall just laughs as he stares at Harry’s confused and stupefied face. “I’ll ring you up, love.”

“Thanks,” she says before she smiles at Harry.

“Oh, I remember you, you were here with a friend last weekend and mentioned living on a farm and owning cats,” Harry mumbles.

“Yup,” she says, popping the p. “I was showing my friend around town.”

“There you go,” Niall butts in as he hands her the paper bag with the books. “Have a nice night. Get home safe.” Niall joyfully adds with a wave goodbye. Harry can’t help but smile to himself, Niall thinks he’s being sneaky, but Harry saw him write down his number on the receipt.

“Thanks, you too,” she replies, before turning towards Harry, “Louis wants your attention, so make sure to give him just that when you go back in there,” she says before waving goodbye. The bell on the door rings as she opens and walks through it. 

What the fuck? Louis is jealous? Usually it's Louis stating that everyone is jealous of him, not the other way around. Especially when Harry and other people are involved.

 

xxx

 

Harry follows close behind Louis, who is dashing away to try to lock himself in Harry’s room. It’s a move Harry is now all too familiar with.

Perrie is in the shower and Harry has put up a silent charm so she doesn’t hear anything that's about to go down right now.

“Louis! We are talking about this like the adults we are!” Harry yells just as Louis slams the door in his face.

“Leave me alone! I don’t want to talk to you!”

Harry’s sure he’s gonna pop a blood vessel from frustration. He’s tired of Louis’ hot and cold behavior. He closes his eyes without a word and appears on the other side of the door.

“Stop using your stupid magic you...you stupid hag!” Louis screams as his ears lie down in his feathery hair.

The witch rolls his eyes at the comeback. “Louis, enough with the childish behavior. I thought we were good after the carnival and then you just ignored me and then today you stared at me as if I killed someone, and then the thing with Perrie?”

Louis doesn’t say anything as he stares at anywhere but Harry, arms crossed defensively in front of him.

“I don’t care if you’re mad at me. I’m pretty fucking used to it, you know,” Harry continues angrily. Louis looks at him then, eyes flashing with what seems like sadness before they quickly constrict. He’s angry again. Great.

“You do not have any right to take it out on a dear friend of mine. Or any customer. Don’t think I didn’t notice you being uncharacteristically rude to some today. That's bad business and Steve doesn’t deserve that don’t you think?”

Louis’ tail droops down and he sags a bit. Good, he should feel guilty.

“Imagine if you would of gotten your claws on her, Louis. What possessed you to do that? She didn’t do anything wrong!”

The werecat looks up then, eye slitting with fury, his tail elongating and standing up straight. A low growl vibrates through his petite body not long after.

“Yes, she did!” Louis screams back.

“Louis, she’s a friend just like Niall is, not to mention I haven’t seen her in ages!”

“Well, I-I don’t trust her!” 

“Louis you’re being fucking ridiculous. What the fuck has gotten into you?”

“Why are you cursing at me?” He says with a perplexed yet annoyed expression, “Y-you never curse!” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I’m super confused and frustrated! You can be as bratty as you want with me. I don’t care, but I do when it’s towards one of my friends.”

“She was pissing me off!” Louis growls. “She was basically...she was basically assaulting you!”

“Louis, are you even hearing yourself? She was just happy to see me as I was to see her.”

Louis’ glowers even more at that response.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Louis stands up immediately, “Yes there fucking is, you idiot!” 

“No, there really is-,” Harry screams back, only to be interrupted by the angry werecat.

Louis moves in front of him grabbing onto Harry’s shirt with his small fists. “Yes, there fucking is because your attention should be on me!” Louis hisses out angrily. “I’m tired of people walking in and wanting your attention! Always talking about how cute and nice you are! They-they don't deserve your attention!”

Both Harry and Louis’s eyes expand simultaneously, clearly taken off guard.

Did he...did he really just...say that? Louis looks dumbfounded, clearly not having meant to say what he just confessed out loud. A deep pink blush blossoms against Louis’s cheeks and chest. He swiftly lets go of Harry’s shirt, ready to bolt out of the room and go hide. Harry intercepts him however.

“Louis,” Harry whispers.

“Let me go!” Louis yells as he desperately tries to escape his hold. He’s clearly embarrassed and upset and all Harry wants to do is kiss him. Kiss him like he has in his dreams, like he’s wanted to for so damn long.

“Relax or I’ll make you relax, love,” Harry whispers again, much more gently than he has been since the beginning of this heated conversation.

Louis’ whole demeanor changes in a flash. He’s no longer uptight and defensive. Clearly done with the front he was putting up. He still won’t look up at Harry but with a small voice he says, “You promised you wouldn’t use your magic on me.”

“Who said anything about magic?”

Louis looks at him then, with confused eyes before trying to escape his hold yet again. “Harry, let me go. I’m- I don’t want to be he-”

Harry interrupts him again, this time with his lips instead of his words.

Louis immediately stops struggling against him just goes pliant. A soft purr resonates within Louis and Harry can’t help but smile into the kiss.

Louis doesn’t hesitate to try and take control of the kiss. The werecat mewls into it, going onto his tippy toes as his hands run up Harry’s chest before settling around his neck. Harry holds onto his waist, drawing him in closer up against him.

They part to take a breath and both just stare at each other for a beat. Louis’ lips are pink, his face flushed, and eyes glassy. He’s so beautiful and the fact that Harry is the cause of this look makes him surge forward with need. The werecat welcomes him in enthusiastically. Harry grabs hold of each side of Louis’ face as he slows and deepens the kiss.

“Bed, bed right now.” Louis demands as he tries to push Harry onto his bed.

Harry nods his head rapidly. He’s done thinking and just wants to act without worrying about the consequences.

The witch has always been proud and happy of the type of person he is. Always polite and welcoming, he loves putting smiles on people’s faces, and he’s rarely one to be bothered by smallest of inconveniences or changes of plans. In this very moment though, Harry wishes he could say fuck it all and do something selfish or reckless. More than anything, he wishes he would've told Perrie that he couldn't host her tonight. 

With a frustrated groan, Harry reluctantly detaches his lips from Louis’. Louis, not missing a beat or phased at all, moves his lips down Harry’s throat.

“Perrie...the shower...stopped, Louis,” Harry moans as Louis starts to rut against Harry’s now very hard cock.

"Louis! You gotta stop, baby."

The kissing stops but the purring picks up a second later. Harry can't help but fondly chuckle at the sound.

" _Baby, baby, baby._ " Louis purrs out in a whimsical voice. He looks so content that Harry really doesn't want to stop what they're doing, especially because of what it might mean, but the water stopped running a minute ago and Perrie will be out in a couple of minutes. If Harry knows her, she'll want to catch up with Harry the whole night, and he really doesn’t want to have a raging boner.

The sucking continues on Harry's neck, and if he doesn't stop it now he won't be able to in the next minute.

Harry sits up, Louis huffing out in frustration as Harry gently pushes him away from his neck. Really, if he didn't know he was a werecat, he'd guess he’s baby vampire.

"Why do you keep stopping!" Louis pouts as he crosses his arm with a glare.

Kissing his forehead, Harry hugs him tight, chin resting on top of his hair, right in between his furry ears. "You ask as if I want to, which is far from the case. But we need to."

"Because of _her_ ," Louis hisses into his neck.

"No. Well, yes but also because we need to talk."

"No, we don't. We need more kisses. No talking," Louis purrs as he starts to wiggle, trying to get out of Harry's tight hold, but it only causes Harry to smile and hold on tighter. 

"Harry!" Louis whines.

"No. We need to talk about this, _us_ , and what this all means before you and I continue any further."

"What's there to talk about? You like me and I like you and we get to kiss and fuck and live happily ever after. The end," Louis sums up with ease.

Louis admitting he likes Harry, properly stating it out for Harry to hear, has him smiling from ear to ear.

"There's more-," Harry stops as a knock is heard from the door.

"Harry! Let's catch up and watch a movie. I’ve got loads to tell you."

Louis grumbles something Harry can't quite decipher, holding on to Harry tighter than he originally was.

Harry clears his throat. "I'll be out in a minute, Pezza. I'm just changing."

"Okay, I'll see if there's anything good on TV."

Once she's moved away from the door, Harry lets go of Louis.

"Stop with the frown and angry eyebrows, Lou," Harry whispers with a small smile on his face.

"No. I don't like that she's here wanting all your attention. If isn't fair." Louis grumbles as he rubs his cheek against Harry's. The scruff ticking Harry a bit. He's so cat-like even in hybrid form, Harry doesn’t think there's anyone in the world who can not be endeared by Louis.

Harry rubs his back in a soothing manner. "Why isn't it fair?"

"Because! We're finally close and she's getting in the way and stealing you from me."

"No ones stealing anyone from you. It isn't her fault either. It's bad timing and more so-"

"If you say mine I'm going to crash at Niall's for the rest of the week." Louis threatens.

"I was going to say _ours_ but..."

"Stop that! I hate how nice you are. Especially when it's clearly _my_ fault and I'm to blame and-"

"It's both of us, Louis, not just you." 

Louis rolls his eyes, not satisfied with Harry's response. “How in the fuck is this any of your fault?”

“I was acting like an obsessed creep Louis-”

“Yeah, but you weren’t like _creepy_ creepy.” Harry outright laughs at that.

“The fact that I was even a little creepy is enough.”

"The _Nightmare before Christmas_ is on!" Harry hears Perrie yell from the living room.

"We're talking about this later. Now, will you be joining us for movie night?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

" _As if_ I'd let her cuddle up to you during the whole damn movie." Louis grumbles with slitted eyes and a cuter-than-it-should-be pout.

Without another word, Louis surges forward and gives Harry a big smacking kiss on the lips. With a wink, he turns around, and in seconds, his cat self is sitting on the bed in front of him.

Harry snaps his fingers and he's no longer in his skinnies and coat, as joggers and an old band shirt have taken their place.

"Come on then, you green possessive kitten," Harry says as he picks Louis up. He only receives a grumpy meow in return. 

"I made popcorn," is the first thing Perrie says when Harry enters the room.

"Sounds great. Want anything to drink? I made some lemonade earlier, if you’re interested." 

"Sure, love."

Once Harry is seated on one end of the sofa Louis doesn't hesitate to jump on his lap.

"He sure is obsessed with you. It's so cute. Except for the part where he was ready to pounce on me."

"He's not usually like that, promise. He's a good boy," Harry says with a fond smile, rubbing his body with his hand. "Right, Lou? You didn't really mean to be rude to Perrie?" He asks. Louis meows indignantly.

"Oh! It's as if he understands you!" _You have no idea._ Harry can't help but think.

Perrie cautiously expands her hand towards Louis so that he can smell her. Louis sniffs once and then looks away. Perrie smiles before she gently scratches the top of his head. Much to Harry's delight, Louis let's her do it, staring at Harry with eyes that say, _I'm only doing this because of you._

"That's a good kitty. He's so pretty and those eyes! It's amazing how beautiful and blue they are. I love how it looks like he’s wearing stockings on his legs too," She giggles. 

"Yeah. He's definitely the prettiest one I've ever seen."

Louis' head snaps up at that, ignoring Perrie as he extends his body so that his paws go around Harry's neck. With a satisfied meow Louis starts to lick his cheek. Harry can't help but laugh at the feeling. 

"Stop! That's so cute," Perrie sighs.

“Hear that Lou? She thinks we’re cute,” Harry chuckles, as he lifts Louis up in front of his face. “How can you not love her after that?”

Louis meows until he gets put down on to Harry’s chest.

They stay watching movies for hours. Louis not moving an inch from Harry's chest or lap. Harry spends the entire time stroking him. It's time well spent.

After Harry has made a proper bed of the pull out couch for Perrie, he closes the door to his bedroom, making sure to lock it just in case.

Harry turns around and is immediately assaulted by Louis. He sure wastes no time. He's being kissed as if it were his last breath, and he can't really concentrate when all his senses zero in on Louis. Louis’ scent, taste, and bare smooth skin. _He’s naked_. He’s completely naked and Harry wants to eat him alive in every sense of the word.

"You. Are. Insatiable," Harry groans as he kisses Louis in between each word, while his hands run mindlessly all over Louis' skin.

The hybrid doesn't pay him any attention, focusing on taking Harry's shirt off instead. Once it's off, he moves away swiftly only to put it on himself. Harry was able to take a peek at Louis’ amazing ass and what an _ass_ it was.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks with curiosity. 

Louis giggles as he nears towards Harry again. “Can’t let you see me goods...it’s improper,” Louis purrs, with a mischievous little smirk.

This little werecat is sure going to give Harry a heart attack one of these days. This innocent act he’s putting on when they both know he’s as naughty as they get...shouldn’t be turning Harry on as much as it does.

"Plus, I like you better with no shirt on." Louis whispers as he slowly runs his hands down Harry's chest and abs, tracing the patterns of his tattoos. "I was so mad the first time I saw you with no shirt on. I was already so attracted to you from the very start...and then I saw your bare chest and I was just so frustrated and mad," he confesses keeping his eyes on Harry's chest.

Of course, it isn’t a surprise that Louis had a lot of negative emotions towards Harry from the beginning. What _was_ a surprise is to learn that Louis apparently was attracted to Harry from early on. “Why mad?” Harry asks.

"I...I was so confused and disoriented when I first came to. I remember being so scared, not knowing where I was or who you were. I just remember being awake and seeing that excited and happy look on your face when you saw me open my eyes. I was too weak though, not strong enough to be able to get out of my cat form. First time in this world kinda sent my body into shock. 

Harry takes Louis by the hand and moves to his bed, sitting up against his headboard while Louis sits on his lap. He can tell the mood drastically changed from the teasing fun they were having to a more serious and much-needed talk. Louis rests his head under his chin, facing him, up against his chest. "Why did you break everything and attack me?" Harry asks. 

"Like I said, I was so confused. My heart kept telling me to trust you, but my head kept telling me to get as far away from you as possible. You were a witch and from experience...I knew better than to stick around."

It doesn’t sit well with Harry to hear that all the witches Louis’ come across aren’t as... _welcoming_ as Harry is. He’s not surprised, but he’d like for others to not be scared upon meeting him or to judge him based on stereotypes. He doesn’t blame people if they do though, as he _knows_ how malicious the non-white witches can be. He just always wishes for better.

"I found Steve and maybe it was because I was terrified and just _so_ fucking tired but I didn't fight him when he brought me to his place...don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” Louis confesses with a small voice. Harry just continues to soothingly rub his back for comfort. 

“He would tell me how worried you were and how you were still looking for me. I didn't want to hear it. I was just mad at my situation. Of being torn away from what I knew and thrown into this weird place that I had no business being in and to top it all off, I had a witch that was _obsessed_ with me." Louis giggles at the last statement, voice going from sullen to teasing. Harry knows though, he knows Louis is trying to lighten up the situation a bit, and that alone makes Harry’s heart flutter a bit, knowing that even though Louis had such a tough time, he still wants Harry not to take it all to heart with guilt.

"Part of me was flattered, but I'm such a prideful person and I had already been so _ugly_ to you. _Bastet_ , that made me so embarrassed afterwards, still does if I’m honest." He groans. Rubbing the side of his scruffy cheek against Harry’s chest." Then when I saw how you reacted when we met again. I couldn't help, but be both annoyed and endeared. The worst part is that you were always so fucking nice. I was mad at myself and at you for that. Mad at myself for being so damn mean to you and mad at you for not out right ignoring me when I didn't deserve your kindness. Bastet, I saw you be kind to everyone who came into the store. Even with rude customers. It's like I purposefully tried to do stupid stuff to get you pissed at me because I deserved it. I deserved you to be mean and to just yell at me! But you just fucking wouldn't!”

Harry doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. "Well, there’s something you don’t hear every day, I’d never had someone wishing and hoping I’d be mean to them.” Harry chuckles with disbelief.

Louis lifts his head up with a giant pout, “Don’t make fun of me! I...I know it's stupid and silly but…” Louis drifts off.

Not being able to help himself Harry just laughs some more.

“Stop! You’re being a Big. Haggy. Jerk.” Louis says accentuating every word with a poke to Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I just...I had a crush on you, Lou, and the thought of me being mean to you seems so out of this realm.” Harry sighs after that.“Especially when I figured I deserved it after hurting you."

"But you didn't! All you did was accidentally break my leg. The rest was already done," Louis growls angrily.

“Still, I couldn’t hel-” 

“Well, help it then! Because you’re being dumb!”

Harry rolls his eyes, big smile on his face. Yeah, Harry knows he isn’t to blame but it still doesn’t change anything. Louis was still badly hurt and sent here. The witch tightens his hold on Louis after that thought. He's always wondered what exactly happened. All he knows is that a witch wasn't too happy with Louis and sent him here. He's sure Steve knows, but he hasn't asked. He figures Louis will tell him if and when he's ready.

They both fall silent after that, just enjoying each other’s presence. With Louis though, it doesn’t take long for the conversation to start back up.

Louis purrs, chuckling to himself before finally sharing his thoughts wit Harry. "I fell for you little by little."

"You sure had a funny way of showing it, you know," Harry grunts, with no real bite behind his words.

Louis whines at that. "I know I was a right brat, but by the time I realized it all I...I was in too deep and I didn't know how to not be rude to you or go about it all. You're...I've never liked a witch before...let alone anyone, like I did with you.”

"So let me get this straight. You kept being a little brat to me because you were in too deep and you _had_ to go along with it? Do...do you not hear how ridiculous that sounds Louis?" Harry asks incredulously.

"I just, I wasn't sure if you liked me back!"

"Louis, I didn't get mad at you for any prank or tricks you pulled!? You wanted to turn me into a damn frog at one point...I thought I was obvious enough."

"Well, you're so bloody nice with everyone! I just wasn't _sure_ sure..." Louis mumbles.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you ignored me after the carnival. I thought I made my intentions known then."

Louis groans again. "Bastet, that was so nice, you were so lovely and that night I just wanted to tell you how much I liked you but I just, I didn't know how to go about it."

"I don't know maybe a simple, _hey Harry, I like you_ would have sufficed. For someone who has a lot to say, you sure stayed quiet with your _real_ feelings." 

Louis growls against his chest. "It's easier said than done! Besides I-I wanted to ask you out on a date and make it up to you for being so horrible. I just I don't know…” Louis trails off, before lifting his head up, raising his voice, “And then _Perrie_! She was all over you and you were ignoring me, which is not what I wanted at all! I was hoping you'd bring it up but you didn't and it just all got so messed up."

"Well, I didn't want to push you between a rock and a hard place and demand answers. I felt like half the time, I was suffocating you with my persistent attention."

"I liked that, I...we werecats crave attention, _thrive_ on it, especially from the people we _like_ like," he whispers.

"So you _like_ , like me?" Harry teases. 

"Shut up! I don't like cocky Harry.”

"Well, I like bashful and soft-spoken Louis. You didn't really let me see this side of you until the carnival or the time you had a nightmare,” Harry whispers as he takes hold of Louis face, making him look up at him. “Oh and maybe a bit on Ni’s birthday,” Louis grumbles at that, still refusing to acknowledge that he threw up and had depended on Harry to take him home. “Don't get me wrong, I love when you're headstrong and a menace but this side is just as nice," Harry assures, giving him a small peck.

Louis’ nose scrunches so adorably, as a slight blush dusts his cheeks. "Good. Because nothing's changing...besides the part where you give me an infinity amount of these,” he whispers as he kisses Harry’s mouth so sweetly, “and these,” Louis purrs as he swivels his hips teasingly against Harry’s now interested dick.

Harry’s breathing hollows as Louis continues to rut against him, “And- and what are these?” Harry moans. Taking a tight grip of Louis’ slowly rocking hips.

Louis’ mewls as he arches his back face tilting up, eyes closed in clear ecstasy, “Orgasms. _So many_ orgasms.” Louis whines.

And really, Harry can’t help it anymore. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. Maybe it's because the friction feels _so_ deliciously good or maybe it's due to all the clear sexual tension Harry has now realized they’ve built up over time, but like a mad man possessed, Harry grabs Louis’ hips again. He’s sure he’d never pull this off in a normal day, but lust is infiltrating all his senses, so with easy grace, he flips himself and Louis over.

Louis clearly, taken aback, squeals when his head lands onto the pillow.

“You gotta be quiet, baby,” He says with a much deeper voice than he was expecting. “You don’t wanna wake Perrie up,” Harry grunts as he starts to move his hips, hardened cock right against Louis’ own. He moves his hands down to Louis’ thighs, slowly bringing them up so they’re bracketing Harry’s own.

“I don’t-,” Louis moans as he brings his hands up to Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in his unruly curls, “- _care_ , she can wake up, walk in and catch us, for all I care.”

“Louis…” Harry groans. His hips speeding up as Louis starts to purr uncontrollably into Harry’s mouth, body trembling along with the sounds.

“Harry, please. Please!” Louis breathlessly moans into his ear as his hands pull on his hair. “Make me come, I-” Louis gasps when Harry begins to thrust forward. “-I wanna come, please,” he begs.

Harry’s hands go past Louis’ small waist and onto his hips, and all he feels is smooth skin. A deep groan leaves Harry’s throat as he remembers that Louis isn’t wearing anything besides his t-shirt.

Harry’s jogger’s are the only thing separating them from being skin to skin. Without another word, Harry’s hands slip under Louis, each grabbing a firm handful of his delicious ass. Louis mewls in return, as Harry kneads Louis’ cheeks as he lifts him up so that there’s absolutely no space between them. 

The front of Harry’s joggers are damp from both Louis’ and Harry’s precome. That thought alone makes Harry moan and his hips and grinds speed up.

“So...so good,” Louis purrs, his tail wrapping around Harry’s thigh, and Harry’s hip stutter in surprise. He lifts himself onto his elbows as he looks at the beautiful sight between them. Louis’ shirt has lifted itself above his belly button, probably from all the movement. He can see and feel his own cock peeking out of his sweats, and Louis’ pretty dick so hard and wet against his clothed one.

“Come for me,” Harry says as his grinds become more forceful and demanding. “Be a good boy and come for me.”

He doesn’t know where that came from or if Louis is even into it, but he doesn’t have to stress about it for long because a second later, Louis comes, his back arching as he bites Harry’s shoulder while giving a muffled scream. Warm and sticky come reaches both of their stomachs, some high enough to reach Harry’s chest. Louis’ head falls back onto the pillow, eyes half lidded in a daze, his hair sticking to his forehead, shiny with sweat. He looks so fucking beautiful like this. He’s like a walking daydream, probably even better.

Louis’ eyes look into his, and without a word or losing eye contact he lifts his head up licks his own come off Harry’s chest.

Let it be known that in all the years Harry’s been alive, he has never ever come that sudden or fast in his life. The lightbulbs in his room go out with a purple burst.

When he comes down from his high, it’s to Louis’ calming and beautiful purring. Harry flops back onto his back, chest still rising and falling from the adrenaline of it all.

“That...that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Harry says with an exasperated smile.

Louis flops on top of him, “Me bones feel like jello.” He giggles.

“Does that mean it was a good orgasm for you too?”

“Mmm,” Louis hums as he kisses up Harry’s chest. “If it feels like _that,_ ‘m ‘fraid what it’s gonna feel like when you’re actually inside me, fucking me so good.”

“God, Louis you have such a filthy little mouth,” Harry groans, hating the fact that his dick just twitched weakly from his statement. Harry chuckles a minute later, thinking about how the conversation switched from serious to...well, _this_. 

"You sure knew how to quickly switch the conversation and mood didn't you?"

"Always know when and how to, especially when I want something really _really_ bad," Louis purrs.

"And did you get what you really _really_ want?" 

“Yeah,” he replies, before biting his lip. “Got something a bit better though.”

“Better than an orgasm?” Harry asks with mock shock, “What could be better than a good ‘ol orgasm?”

Even in the dark and thanks to the moonlight bathing them from the window next to the bed, Harry can see the blush returning to Louis’ cheeks. He’s too focused on that sweet coloring that he misses Louis’ answer. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

"Nope. Goodnight!"

“Louis...” Harry groans, dragging out the last syllable of his name.

“Night!” He replies, while turning around, facing away from Harry. 

“Come on, Lou,” Harry begs, “Please, _baby_.”

Louis turns around at the sound of the pet name. “Next time, pay attention to me!” Louis pouts.

“Then by all means, have a good talk with yourself because I was distracted because of _you_.” Harry chuckles.

“I like when you call me baby,” Louis confesses, the color on his cheeks only intensifying.

“Yeah?” He ponders.

Louis just hides his face against Harry’s neck.

“I like calling you baby, too.”

A minute passes, and Harry is just about to reluctantly get up to get a rag to clean both himself and Louis off, but Louis’ soft and sleep laced voice stops him. “You.”

The witch furrows his eyebrows, confused. “Me?” Harry asks.

“You’re better than ‘gasms,” Louis mutters into his skin. He lifts his head up a bit, so Harry can see or hear him more clearly. “You’re what I’ve really _really_ wanted for a while now.” And Harry wasn’t really expecting that. A huge smile overtakes Harry’s face, and he’s sure if he was half-cat he’d be purring uncontrollably right now. Harry is so beyond gone for this kitten boy.

Harry reaches down and kisses Louis’ forehead. "You've had me since the moment we met."

A small and soft smile forms on Louis’ lips. “Kay, clean me up now. ‘M sleepy and uncomfortably sticky.”

Harry gets on that with no complaints.

  

xxx

  

Harry knew there was something wrong the minute he walked into his apartment. Louis always greets him either by jumping him, attempting to catch him off guard, demanding his undivided attention, or pulling some stupid prank that he and Niall conspired against him. Louis says he only does it to keep him on his toes, and to keep the excitement of their relationship alive. Harry doesn’t know where he gets such ridiculous ideas, but let it be known that there's not a day that goes by where Harry is bored. Not if Louis Tomlinson has anything to say about it.

He’s been so used to having such a ruckus-filled reception day after day that the eerie silence greeting him is a bit concerning. 

"Louis?" Harry shouts after a minute of more silence. "I thought you said you'd jump me everyday you didn't go to the store," Harry teases, trying to get the werecat to come back with a biting remark. He doesn’t want to spend the next thirty minutes trying to find a very compact cat Louis hiding in places he shouldn’t even be able to fit in.

There's still no reply though. He heads towards his room trying to see if he can spot him along the way, when he’s near enough to his bedroom is when he hears it, the unmistakable sound of small sniffles.

Harry's teasing smile vanishes as he sees Louis cuddled up in bed, shoulders shaking, tail wrapped around his midsection. Harry runs into the room immediately, kneeling beside the bed. 

"Louis, baby, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he turns Louis so he can take a proper look at him. His face is red and blotchy, eyes pink due to the amount of time he must have spent crying. "Louis, are you hurt?" Harry asks again as he moves his fringe away from his eyes.

Louis shakes his head as another fat tear runs down his face. "Harry..." He mumbles as he lifts himself up and buries his face into Harry's chest.

"You're really worrying me, love. Please tell me what's wrong so I can try to make it better."

The werecat just holds on tighter as uncontrollable sobs rake over his smaller frame.

"I miss my mom," Harry manages to make out through all his tears.

"Oh, Lou." Harry whispers as he holds on to Louis. He's homesick. Of course, he is. Harry has been on cloud nine for so long that he hasn't stopped to ask how Louis was still coping with everything. From what Louis has told him and from what he has so easily come to realize is that Louis was super close to his mother and siblings back in the other realm. Being torn away from your family like that must have been awful.

"I haven't even thought of what she might...might be going through. She's probably worried sick and I've just been here not finding a way to see her or go back and-"

That's makes Harry freeze. He completely tunes Louis out because all he hears is white noise. Silly him for treating all this like some dream where he can control everything to his liking. God, he feels so stupid and ripped open all in one. He's never even had one thought of the possibility that Louis might want to leave or go back home. It's definitely a cold hard crash into reality. Harry stays quiet, not finding the voice to say anything right now. He feels so selfish. Louis is clearly distraught and he's worried about his own feelings. But what can Harry do? He’s in love. He can admit that. He's completely irrevocably and in love with Louis. Harry knows he could never ask Louis to stay with him though, and now he doesn’t even have it in him to tell him how he feels. Louis clearly is missing home and wants to see his family. Louis didn't go looking for this life like Harry did. He didn't ask for it and got thrown in it instead. As much as Harry wants to beg and plead for him to stay, he can't do it.

He looks down to the werecat cuddled in his lap when he feels a light touch against his eyebrows. Louis is staring up at him, his cool fingertips attempting to smooth out his furrowed eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis' hoarse voice wonders. That only makes Harry feel worse.

"That I'm sorry I haven't been paying close attention to your feelings and-"

"Bastet, Harry!" Louis groans as he hits Harry’s chest with his fist. "You need to stop that! You're...you're too selfless and attentive. More than you should be! I've been keeping this inside hoping that by repressing it my melancholy feelings would just disappear. Out of sight out of mind type of thing. You didn’t notice because I didn’t want you to, so don’t you dare sit here and try to blame your bloody self."

"Louis, this is your home we're talking about, your family. I don't think it works like that. Just sweeping it under the rug is only going to make things worse."

“I know that, okay! Clearly it backfired if I couldn’t even get out of bed today to eat because I felt too empty inside.”

Harry clenches his fist involuntarily. Clearly he’s not happy at all with what his hearing.

An enormous tired sigh leaves Louis’ body as he kisses Harry’s sternum, in between his unbuttoned shirt. Louis doesn't say anything for a minute before he starts softly talking. "I asked Steve if he could send me back right away, but then he advised against it, claiming I was still to weak and not even close to ready for jumping realms. That it's dangerous for non-witches to jump from realm to realm. That witches at times train for months or years prior to."

Harry knows about that all too well. He actually prepared for two years before taking the plunge. Opening portals takes a lot of magic, power, and concentration. Nothing good comes of witches and people being thrown into portals without being prepared. How Louis managed it? He wasn't sure, but God doesn't it say something about Louis’ luck and strength in every sense of the word.

"Part of me was just so scared and furious, thinking here's this other fucking witch keeping me as prisoner. At the time it was either you helped me get back home or you were just as the rest of them. There was no in between. I was just so scared though, scared of what was to come of me, scared of not getting back home, scared that I'd somehow end up back with that stupid witch again. I kept seeing her in my dreams. Trying to hurt me and my family like she did the others…”

"Louis. Who is _her_? Who sent you here and why?" Louis' tail wraps around his midsection again, a telltale sign that he's feeling vulnerable. Harry said he wouldn't ask unless Louis brought it up but he needs to know. Needs to know who would just send such a beautiful and sweet creature like Louis out into nothingness like that.

"Our village isn’t the smallest, but it isn’t the biggest. We’re all close, know each other, care for each other. We leave in harmony among our people, only really having conflict with outsiders.” Louis smiles fondly, “Kids outnumber the adults in our village two to one.” Louis’ face falls a little after that.

"I can sense that this is where the story turns for the worst," Harry whispers solemnly. Louis nods, laying his hand against Harry's.

“For a couple years now, there have been small children missing, primarily young preteen girls. No one knew how or where they went but every year, one went missing. It had our people on alert. We are so protective and we were letting our young down. We were all so scared and I was even more terrified when it was my twin sisters who disappeared." Louis exhales as he rubs his cheek against Harry's chest.

Harry’s inside burn with fury, as he listens to Louis.

“Mom was inconsolable, I was a wreck, and my other siblings were going out of their mind. It was singlehandedly the worst time in my life. Even compared to this, to being here, not knowing what would become of me. It was less frightening than the thought of my two sisters being in danger.” Louis takes a deep breath, exhaling deeply before continuing. We were under curfew, no one out after dusk, but I felt like our elders weren't doing enough. On the third night of their disappearances, me and a couple of friends went looking for them.”

Harry just squeezes Louis, letting him know he’s here, that he’s safe.

“We went through the woods, even though we had already looked through there, somehow as we ran we ended up passing this weird place. It was the same woods, but the other side was darker somehow, colder, dimmer. My instincts told me to get as far away, but my gut was telling me to go. So I did. Thankfully, the boys followed me.”

“Louis, you don’t have to keep going.” Harry says, because he’s heard enough. He doesn’t need to put Louis through this again.

“I want to tell you,” Louis whispers, as he looks up at Harry. “Since I was ahead and it was dark, I couldn’t really see where I was going, and the next thing I knew, I was falling. I think that was the point when I broke something. I got up only because I heard my name being called. It took me a minute to realize it was coming from two directions.”

Louis starts sniffling, clearly being overwhelmed with emotions. “Harry, you don’t know how fucking happy I was at that moment. When my eyes finally adjusted and I realized just who was only a few feet away from me.”

“Bastet, I can still see their petrified face every time I go to sleep. My sisters were alive. I was so fucking distraught, afraid they would be severely injured or dead, but thanks to Bastet, they were _alive_.” Louis cries, desperately trying to wipe the tears with the back of his hand.

“They were so terrified, Harry. No child should ever be as distraught and frightened as my sisters were. They were fucking shackled to a wall and there were weird smells coming from that place, weird carcasses, herbs, and magical artifacts, definitely a witch's lair. My friend Stan and the rest of the lads came down and were just as horrified by what they saw. Adrenaline kicked in and we freed the girls. Bastet, they were weeping, clinging on to me for dear life. I was so angry for them, so fucking livid at what they must have gone through for those three days. Luckily, One of the lads found another entrance but before we left...we just, we started destroying _everything_ ,” Louis whispers.

“I _know_ we should have just left, called the elders and let them handle it but we just had to do something. We had to make sure that the witch came back to nothing. So nothing is what we made of that wretched place. Breaking vials and tearing pages of books, destroying the pentagram and everything else you could think of. We got out of there with no sight of her and for a minute, as soon as we saw the border of our village and hers, I thought we were safe...I could almost taste it... but she appeared out of nowhere,” Louis’ voice breaks towards the end.

“Lou…” Harry trails off, trying to form words, but there's nothing comes out. What can he say to that?

“She was furious and so, so scary, Harry," Louis whispers as goosebumps spread all over his arms. "I just told Stan to get them the fuck away from this place, to get them to safety, as I turned around to try to distract her from following Stan and the rest through the _thing_.” 

The _thing_ Louis is most likely referring to is a little crack in the dimension one is living in. Witches make them as a safe havens or when they don’t want to be found. Stumbling into them is rare, especially when witches go through great lengths to hide the border or opening. This witch clearly got too comfortable and didn’t do a good job hiding it. Perhaps because it would be easier for children to stumble into it, making it easier to be captured. 

“All I kept thinking was, to stop her from ever going back, I had to try to do something, _anything_. Even if it meant risking my life." The light bulb on the lamp next to Harry explodes after Louis’ words settle in the air. Louis just kisses his chest in comfort.

“I ran the opposite direction, but she caught me. It's so silly now that I think about it, that I could ever have a chance against a fucking witch. It's magic against...a half-cat, for crying out loud," Louis bitterly chuckles. “I couldn't understand what she was saying but it didn't sound good. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I was completely nude, tied down on top of some circular star. Moon shining down on me as my witness.”

The lights flickered again and at this point Harry wasn’t even trying to keep his powers under control. How could he right now? Hearing all this was making Harry burn from the inside out with unfiltered rage. The symbol he just described is a pentagram, but Harry knows it was an inverted one, not the ones the white witches use.

“Harry...I’m right here. I’m okay,” Louis whispers, fingers dancing along his jaw. “You need to calm down. I can feel you shaking,” Louis warns before continuing, “I felt super cold and kept hearing these awful voices and this black hole appeared in front of me. It was pitch black, and yet I felt like I was seeing everything horrid in the world." Louis shivers as his voice wobbles.

Harry's arms tighten instinctively around Louis. What Louis is describing is something only the most heartless and conniving witches summon up: the netherworld. Only the foulest of creatures are sent there. The thought of Louis even coming close to a place like that has Harry wanting to fall apart at the seams with uncontrollable fury. His hands start to glow. It's purple magic, clearly wanting to present itself. Harry just grips tightly onto his fist, not wanting to interrupt or scare Louis away.

“...But then that disappeared, she seemed livid and weaker than when I had first seen her. She started chanting again, words I could not understand, and I managed to free myself and I was about to make a run for it, as disoriented and scared as I was. But another hole opened up. This time it was white, swirling in a way. I...I didn't even think twice. It all happened so fast I just turned and ran away from it, but she grabbed my arm and pushed me. I knew the second she pushed me, I was as good as dead. I didn’t think, just did and I wrapped my tail around her and managed to pull her in.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that. She was too weak, she opened up a random portal out of frustration from not being strong enough to maintain the portal to the netherworld open. She was too weak though, and only Louis survived.

“Everything felt so wrong and just weird. I didn’t know what was happening, I for sure thought I was dying. I couldn’t really breathe and I just saw flashes of things...things I've never seen before and still have no clue of what they were. I just wanted it all to stop. I just wanted someone to help me and get me out of where I was and then…”

"And then you ended up here?"

"Yeah." Louis chuckles nervously. “I was pretty much out of it but I could hear you speaking to me. Every word. It was like your voice was amplified in my mind but I couldn’t move or do anything, really.”

“Louis I-”

“-No.” Louis interrupts as he silences Harry with his pointer finger. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want it, I don’t want your sorrys or your pity. It is what it is,” Louis whispers, another tear cascading down his cheek.

Harry kisses him, and kisses him hard, trying to convey everything imaginable thought that kiss that he couldn't possibly even come close to say in words. They kiss for minutes or hours. Harry doesn’t know or care to know. He just wants to make Louis feel better, and as soon as the thought comes to him, he’s detaching himself from Louis’ lips.

Harry can’t believe how strong Louis is. How fucking beautiful and amazing he really is. Not many would face up against a witch and live to tell the tale. and yet here he is. He deserves the world, and maybe that wouldn’t even be enough.

They sit in silence for a while, just needing to be close to each other, touching each other, finding solace within their bodies. Harry sits there, rubbing Louis’ back trying to think of something, anything that would make the pain go away significantly. Finally it comes to him.

“I know how to make this a little better.” Harry hastily says before scrambling out of bed. Louis jumping out of his bed and following him to the living room.

“Sit,” Harry instructs, and Louis sits on the couch with a curious expression on his face. He finally finds what he’s looking for ten minutes later. Going back to the living room, handing Louis the oval shaped object over.

“A mirror?” Louis asks with a confused expression.

“Not just any mirror, but an enchanted one.” Harry happily says next to him.

Harry brings a tiny amethyst crystal and places it at the top of the coiled border, where a small hole is located.

“I place the small crystal in there,” Harry explains. He hands the mirror to Louis. “Look at your reflection, close your eyes, and think of the person or place you want to contact. Once you’re clearly imagined it, open your eyes and look at your reflection again.”

Louis looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Is this for…”

The witch can’t help but smile brightly with an assured nod. “Go on,” Harry whispers.

Louis immediately follows Harry’s instructions, his eyelashes fluttering as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It's completely silent as Harry stares at the mirror in front of Louis. He smiles triumphantly when he no longer sees Louis’ reflection.

The werecat opens his eyes and gasps.

“Mom!” Louis screams, bringing the mirror as close to his face as possible.

Harry sees the woman in the mirror look around in alarm. Not sure exactly where she heard Louis” voice come from.

“Mom! Mom! Look down,” Louis pleads. His mom does just that as she finally looks down. Her eyes widen as one of her hands cover her mouth. Obvious tears shed down her beautiful face as she looks down.

"L-Louis...Louis baby, is that really you?"

Louis eyes are shining with tears as he looks into the mirror at his mom. She's beautiful, bright blue eyes like Louis, ears on top of her long brown hair. He now knows where Louis got all his beauty from. His mother is breathtaking.

"Mama, I'm so happy to see you. I’ve missed you so, so much."

“Louis, baby, where are you. You have to tell me so I can come get you,” Harry swallows the lump in his throat hearing the desperation on her voice.

"Oh, darling, Where are you love? It's alright you can tell me. I’ll-I’ll do anything to help you come back home...I heard from Stan...” She stutters as she begins to cry.

"Mom, please don’t- don’t cry I'm fine! I promise, I'm more than fine! Are Phoebe and Daisy okay? I tried my best to help them, mom, I-."

"They’re fine, boo. They’re more than alright. Stan and the rest got them here safely. They’ll need to recover, but they’ll be fine. Baby, I just need to know that you’re fine. Bastet, I’ve been so sick with worry," She cries.

Louis sags back on the couch, contradictory expressions crossing his face.

“Boo?” She prompts again.“Baby, when are you coming back? Just tell me where you are, _please_.”

Louis' face morphs from one of relief to complete sadness. His eyes lower, clearly not daring to look his mom in the eyes.

"I...I don't think I'm coming home for a little while, mom." Louis whispers.

"Why, why not Louis? Are you in trouble. Did...did that witch imprison you somewhere?" Louis' mom panics.

Louis just shakes his head in alarm and reassurance, "No. No, mom, listen, I promise you, I'm more than okay. I just, I..." He trails off.

"You can tell me, boo, what is it?"

"I...I…” Louis mumbles. Harry can’t do this. He slips out of the room, giving Louis a crooked smile before leaving to give his mother and him some privacy.  Harry felt like he was going to suffocate if he stayed in that room much longer. He couldn’t bear to hear what Louis had to say. That he was stuck in this realm against his will, that he misses her and his siblings and friends to death. No, hearing Louis breakdown would end up killing Harry in the end. So, without knowing what else to do, he goes into his bedroom and sits in the middle of the floor. Cancelling every thought out of his head, his mind becomes a clean slate, perfect for meditation.

Louis doesn't come back until two in the morning, his eyes puffy and red but with a loving smile on his face. Harry doesn't want to bombard him with questions, as the boy looks like he's been on every end of the emotional scale after talking to his mom.

Harry doesn't say anything, just smiles and opens his arms. Louis immediately crawls into bed with a sweet and serene aura about him.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis whispers, voice packed with so much gratitude.

"Anything for you, Louis," he says as he draws Louis closer, kissing his forehead as he rests his head on Harry's chest.

"I don't like you," Louis yawns.

Harry can’t help but smile at that, "But I like you," Harry replies. Louis just rubs his forehead against Harry's jaw, scenting him like he does before going to bed every night.

There’s no place Harry would rather be, but he’s not sure the lovely creature next to him has the same sentiment.

  

xxx

 

Harry snaps his eyes open and immediately groans in pleasure. Something coaxed him out of his sleep and Louis is on top of him completely naked. His smaller hand is guiding Harry's raging hard dick into Louis entrance.

"Jesus, Louis," Harry hisses as his hands grab onto Louis' hips for dear life.

"Yes!" Louis moans when he sinks all the way down.

"Louis," Harry groans when he clenches down on Harry's cock.

"I'm horny, and you weren't waking up!" Louis whines as he moves up and sinks back down so deliciously slow. 

"I just wanted you inside me. So, _so_ bad," Louis mewls as he leans both hands back onto Harry's thighs. He throws his head back with a satisfying moan, back arching, and Louis' neck and torso are bared for Harry's eyes and hands to feast on.

"You feel so good...so big. Why haven’t we done this before?” Louis moans out.

Harry can’t even form the right words, seeing Louis like this, getting himself off on Harry’s cock while Harry just sits back and enjoys...as much as he’d love to flip them over and fuck the life out of him, he can’t move for some reason.

Louis’ hands suddenly appear on his chest as Louis’ face comes close to his.

“I think I’m gonna,” is all Harry gets to hear before he opens his eyes. His breathing is labored. It’s still dark out and Harry can see Louis’s still fast asleep half on top of him, leg thrown over his rock hard cock.

He was dreaming _again._

Saying that Harry is sexually frustrated is beyond an understatement. Harry has been having so many sexual dreams, all starring Louis. He thinks they all felt _real_ but this one...he didn’t even realize he was dreaming at all. Nothing to give it away. Everything was sharp and precise. _Fuck_ and it all felt _so good_. Harry brings his hand over his cock, giving himself a firm squeeze. He really wants to repeat what was happening in his dream, but he doesn’t want to wake Louis up. He’s about to try to pry Louis off of him to rub on off in the bathroom when he hears Louis mumble something. Harry immediately freezes. Louis makes a small whining sound, followed by a “Harry,” as he moves his body closer to the witch’s. Harry thinks he woke him up and gets ready to face Louis’ wrath (he isn’t a morning person and the sun hasn’t even risen), but he clearly sees that Louis is still very much asleep. Is he dreaming about him? Harry can’t help but bite his lip. He forgets about his hard cock as he stays still, waiting to see if Louis mumbles anything else.

The werecat makes another gasping sound, as he wiggles against Harry. That's when Harry feels it, something hard pressing against his thigh. Fuck, Louis is hard.

“Harry,” Louis moans again, and this time there's no doubt in his mind that Louis is having a wet dream about him. Louis hips start rocking against Harry’s thigh, making Harry’s own erection twitch in excitement.

If he were a better person, he’d save both him and Louis the embarrassment and just run to the bathroom, but fuck it, he’s harder than he’s ever been before and clearly both Harry and Louis’ subconscious and bodies want to fuck.

Harry turns his body towards Louis’ and starts kissing the boy’s neck. Part of him wants to stay still and see where Louis’ dream takes him. Is he going to come just from that or will he wake up in the middle of it, like Harry did? The other part wins though, he’s too far gone to wait to see what happens.

Louis gasps again and that sweet sound goes straight to Harry's cock.

Harry swiftly moves himself from Louis grasp. He twists his body so that Louis goes onto his back as Harry hovers above him. He moves one leg in between Louis', firmly pressing his erection against Louis'.

A sweet high-pitched moan leaves Louis' mouth at the contact as Harry starts kissing down his neck again, starting to rock his hips a little too.

"Wake up, baby," Harry's whispers as he gives a particular hard thrust against Louis. That does the trick.

He's merely inches away from his face, so Harry can see his eyes fluttering open. They're dazed and unfocused for a couple seconds before he sees Louis realize what's happening.

"Harry," He gasps as he takes hold of Harry's biceps.

"Let go, baby. You're okay. Let go." Louis mewls at the deep sound of Harry's morning voice as he meets Harry's thrusts.

"Come for me," Harry whispers into Louis' furry ear.

"Harry!" Louis cries out as he comes. Harry feels the warm come seeping through Louis' joggers and onto his own.

God, Louis looks so beautiful like this. Harry continues to kiss Louis anywhere his mouth can reach as he calms down from his high.

"I can't believe I just did that. How fucking old am I?" Louis whispers.

"Old enough to go again," Harry mutters against his throat as he presses his own erection onto Louis' crotch.

"Please. Harry, please," Louis whines. He doesn't even have to specify what he's begging for because Harry already knows.

Harry sits up, kneeling over Louis as he takes his shirt off, Louis quickly following his lead. Harry stops him though.

"There's no rush," he murmurs. "Let me," Harry states as he helps Louis take off his shirt. Harry doesn't even recognize his own voice at this point.

He gets off of Louis as he slides his jogged off on one go, erection springing up, the head covered in pre-come.

Louis whines from the back of his throat as he sees it, impatiently wiggling around as he clutches onto the sheets underneath him.

"Harry, please. Please!" Louis begs, eyes firmly set on his cock.

Harry twirls his finger and the bedside drawer opens, a bottle of lube and condom floating out of it and next to Harry.

"Shhh. I've got you," He reassures as he kisses Louis' tummy. He leaves a trail of soft kisses as he wanders down until his lips hit fabric.

"Let's see what we have here," he mutters into Louis' abdomen. His hands move down towards the sticky sweatpants that adorn Louis' hips as he slides his pants down painstakingly slow. A tuft of pubic hair is the first thing he sees as his half hard dick twitch. Harry chuckles to himself as he kisses down Louis abdomen.

Louis makes a high pitch noise, hand clamping down on Harry's hair as Harry sucks Louis down in one go.

"Nghngh," Louis whines as he tries to push Harry away. Harry backs off with a pop, kissing the tip of the head.

"Hands by your sides," Harry mumbles as he continues to kiss down Louis dick. He finally pulls the sweatpants completely off of Louis and dives back in. He kisses Louis balls, making sure to suck on them for bit. Then finally makes his way down to where he's been dying to get his mouth on for what feels like forever.

He grabs a pillow and pushes it under Louis' bum. He hauls Louis' legs up until he's completely folded and Harry would ask if he's okay on any normal day, but he's so fucking hard and he has a perfect view of Louis' puckering hole, so without as much as a warning, Harry just dives in.

Louis, clearly not expecting the sudden intrusion yelps in alarm. His tail immediately wraps around Harry's throats and tightens a bit, but not enough to affect his breathing.

They both freeze, Louis immediately going tense. His tail immediately unwraps from around his throat.

“‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to, I- please don’t stop,” Louis half cries, definitely embarrassed and still very desperate.

“Louis, look at me,” Harry says as he moves so that Louis’ ass is now back on the mattress. Louis just keeps his face turned from Harry, shaking his head.

Harry grabs on to Louis’ shoulders and pulls him to a sitting position. He’s ears are back to hiding in his feathery hair, as his tail wraps around his own thigh.

“Hey, none of that, come on. What’s got you so embarrassed and shy all the sudden?" 

Louis shrugs. “I just don't want to freak you out...I. You know with my tail and stuff..." Louis trails off, rosy cheeks coloring his face.

"Louis, I think I knew what I was getting into when I decided to pursue you...at least physical wise. Your cat features make you more special, and hotter, if I'm being honest," Harry reassures.

"I'm a witch, you're half-cat. You wanting to partake in some hot as fuck breath play isn't going to scare me away."

Louis squawks in small outrage, shoving Harry with an embarrassed smile. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, I didn't mind. I mean, you could even jerk me off with your tail and I wouldn't be opposed," Harry continues, unable to stop teasing him.

"Now you're just being an idiot!" Louis says as his face flames completely. "I'm leaving!" He says as he tries to scramble off the bed. He isn't fast enough though, and Harry just grabs him by the ankle as pulls him back. This time Louis falls face down and Harry doesn't even give him time to recover. He just winds his arm under Louis' hips and brings his ass up. His face remains rest on the mattes and the sight makes Harry burn with desire. Without as much as a warning, he just dives back in tongue first.

"Harry, oh my goddess. Oh my goddess!" Louis moans as he tries to remain as still as possible. Harry can't help but smile, nipping the entrance a bit.

"Harry!" Louis moans, tail immediately going back around his throat, tightening even more than before, clearly trying to have some leverage of some kind. Louis loosens it a bit a second later though, once he's over the initial shock.

Harry can't help but squeeze his cock, trying to feel some friction against his hard and neglected cock. He continues to lick inside, needing to taste Louis. He slows down and speeds up, alternating once Louis gets used to a specific rhythm. Harry could stay here for hours, with Louis' obvious cries and moans of ecstasy spurring him on.

He stops though, knowing Louis is coming apart at the seams, and honestly, he just really needs to get inside Louis. Harry grabs the lube still floating above his head. He opens the cap and slicks a finger with it, applying some in and around Louis' hole.

Harry lets Louis go, and flips him over onto his back. He hasn’t even properly fucked him yet and he already looks fucked out. God, he is so beautiful.

"Harry, please hurry," Louis cries, as he makes grabby hands towards him. Harry smiles so fondly as he moves forward, not being able to say no to Louis. The werecat immediately pulls Harry towards him. His hot mouth quickly engulfing his in a messy kiss.

"Add another one. Please," Louis moans into his mouth. Harry does just that. He takes his time opening Louis up some more, scissoring his fingers to speed things up.

"Harry, just fuck me already!" Harry doesn't even have it in him to keep edging him on. Not when his own cock is throbbing with pain, ready to be inside his love.

Harry grabs the condom. Weeping the corner with his teeth. Louis' legs bracketing Harry's thighs. He gets distracted for a second, seeing Louis laying there, completely bare and vulnerable, his eyes are hooded as his tail slowly swings back and forth. He sits up and crawls toward Harry.

"Let me," he purrs as he takes the condom from Harry's hand. Louis kisses him sweetly, as he slides the condom on Harry, not breaking eye contact.

Harry sits back onto his ass. "Come here," he whispers, pulling Louis to straddle his lap.

Louis bites his lip as he looks down at Harry. One of his hands is placed on Harry's shoulder while the other is guiding Harry into his hole. Harry groans as Louis slowly sinks down.

Louis is breathing hard against Harry's open mouth.

"Harry," he gasps as he bottoms out. His hands move to cup Harry's face when he kisses him back so filthily, biting his bottom lip as he starts to slowly lift himself up and then sink back down.

"That's it," Harry whispers as he grips onto Louis' hips.

"Come on, be a good kitty for me," Harry whispers into his ear. If they were in any other situation, he's sure Louis would send him to hell and back for that comment, but right now, he does the opposite. Louis purrs and speeds up the bouncing, causing both of them to moan in unison.

"There you go. That's my good kitty. Feels so good. God, Louis," Harry starts to blabber.

"Harry...I can't." Louis cries as his bounces get sluggish, the continuous pace clearly tiring him out.

Harry doesn't even hesitate when he wraps his arm around Louis' waist, picking him up and laying him down onto his back so his head lands on the pillow. He takes hold of Louis' small ankles and hauls his legs up above his shoulder before sinking back into Louis' heat with one swift push.

Louis screams in pleasure, tail wrapping around Harry's thigh as Harry thrusts into him.

Louis is completely bent in half. He’s half cat after all and just like any feline, he has a more flexible spine and Harry will use that to its full advantage.

"Harry...Hazza, 'm close. I'm close!" Louis mewls as Harry holds his wrists above his head, keeping him from trying to touch himself.

"I'm close too, baby," Harry moans into Louis mouth as his thrusts become sharper, deeper. "Keep your hands up there, baby. Be good for me," Harry slurs as he moves his hand, spitting on it as he brings it down to Louis' leaking cock.

"Harry!" Louis whines as Harry jacks Louis off with smooth firm strokes.

He changes the angle of his thrusts and _finally_ hits Louis' prostate head on. Louis gasps as he starts to pant. Harry kisses him, or tries to, but Louis can’t even manage to properly kiss Harry when every nerve in his body is on sensory overload. Watching Louis’ blissful face makes Harry so hot. He's so fucking close. Only a couple more thrusts before he comes, but he needs to feel Louis let go first.

Louis is writhing all over the place, tail still holding a tight grip on Harry's thigh, as he continues to be stroked and pounded into.

"One more time. Give me one more, baby," Harry groans against Louis' ear. "Come one more time. Be a good kitty and come one more time for me," Harry half pleads and demands, as he pulls all the way out, only to thrust back in, right at the angle he was hitting before.

That does it.

Once again, Louis comes. This time he doesn't hold back. As he screams, spilling all over his tummy and Harry's hand. His legs slide off of Harry's shoulder and Harry just hold himself up with his forearms, looking down in between their bodies. The sight of his cock slipping in and out of Louis does it for him. With one more hard thrust, he comes, spilling into the condom. He slumps down on top of Louis, giving a couple weak thrusts after he's done. Then he lays his head against Louis' sweaty chest not being able to move anymore. Louis is shaking underneath him. He stays like that for a couple of minutes, not being able to move even if he wanted to.

After he has some feeling back to his limbs, he slips out off Louis, Louis whining at the uncomfortable empty feeling. Harry finally looks up and the air is knocked out of him. The room is now blanketed by a soft golden glow, meaning that the sun has just risen, but what really has him losing his breath is the beautiful hybrid beneath him. The sun's soft rays are hitting him head on, and his face is tear stricken as his hooded eyes stare back at him. His feathery hair is a sticky and matted mess against his forehead and the sun is making his eyelashes look golden. There’s not a single doubt in his mind that Harry is completely and helplessly in love.

He takes the condom off, as it’s getting uncomfortable on his now flaccid dick. Once he ties it up and disposes it in the garbage can, he moves to the bathroom. Once he’s tied his hair up in a bun and wiped himself off, he grabs a rag to clean Louis up.

He makes it back to his room, Louis still blissfully pliant, just as Harry had left him. His hands are next to his head, palms up. His breathing is back to being normal and he looks completely fucked out.

Harry wordlessly cleans him up as best he can, throwing the rag somewhere behind him when he finishes.

The witch moves beside Louis, lying on his side, head resting against his hand as his forearm hold him up. He gently caresses Louis' arm, fingers dancing along his smooth skin, goosebumps rising in their wake. He moves Louis' damp hair away from his forehead and kisses him on the lips. Louis purrs, rubbing his face against Harry's.

"There's my sweet creature," Harry mumbles with a dopey smile.

Louis smiles, eyes heavy as he tries to fight sleep. Harry continues to run his fingers up and down his arm, whispering a soft, "Go to sleep, baby." When the only thing he wanted to say at that moment is _I love you_. Louis, being the stubborn little thing he is, shakes his head,

“‘M not tired.” Harry rolls his eyes, continuing to caress him.

They stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Sleep is the inevitable winner though, and not a minute later, Louis’ breathing evens out.

Sleep doesn’t come as easy for Harry though. As tired as he is, he doesn’t quite fall asleep, as so many thoughts running through his head. He should be over the moon because he just made love to Louis, and it was as beautiful and sexy as he had imagined. He _is_ over the moon, he can’t deny it, but there’s other stuff eating at him. Last night, Harry realized just how much Louis really did miss home. This isn’t Louis’ home, and Harry knows what it’s like to feel trapped. Hence why he can’t possibly not try his damn hardest to give Louis an out.

For now, he just lies back onto his pillow, trying to not let the ominous thoughts of being forgotten plague his mind.

Louis doesn’t wake up till midday and Harry isn’t in the least bit ashamed to admit he watched him sleep the entire time like a creep.

As soon as his eyes flutter open, the sweetest smile overtakes his face.

“Morning,” He mumbles sleepily, as he rubs one eye with the back of his hand.

“Afternoon, sweets,” Harry greets back.

Louis purrs at the nickname and moves forwards, nestling his face in Harry’s neck, as he continues to rub his cheek against Harry’s throat, jaw, and cheek. Harry’s heart flutters at the feeling, especially when he thinks of the amount of times Louis scents him. Of course, the first time Harry had brought it up, Louis had turned scarlet and outright denied it, saying that he just wanted to give Harry scruff burn. Harry humored him, but only because the refusal to look at him in the eye afterwards pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

Harry just strokes the top of Louis’ hair, scratching between his furry ears, letting him do what he as to. A couple of minutes later, he stops his purring and rubbing and lays on his side, yawning dramatically.

He frowns as he takes a look at Harry. “Your eyes are red,” he whispers as he moves to rub Harry’s cheek with his palm.

“Haven’t slept,” Harry admits. No point in lying.

Louis’ frown deepens. “Why not? You alright?” He asks, voice laced with concern.

Harry clears his throat. “I-yeah, just thinking about stuff...you.”

The werecat’s frown disappears as he smiles at Harry. “Yeah? Good things, I hope.” Louis chuckles.

“The best things...for you,” Harry says with a watered down smile.

Louis’ ears move back and forth, his eyebrows furrowing a bit at Harry’s lackluster expression. Louis isn’t stupid. He can clearly sense something’s up.

“If its good thoughts, why such a frowny face?” He asks.

Harry wants to fucking throttle himself. He can’t possibly be looking so sad - it will only make things worse. He swallows and smoothes out his face. “Just tired,” He says, which isn’t a lie.

“What, exactly, are you thinking about then?” Louis presses on. And this time is just as good as any to bring it up, to let him know that it is possible for him to go back home.

“If we start now, we can have you out of the earth realm and back home in no time,” Harry whispers, trying to sound positive even though saying those words is actually killing him inside.

Louis’ face furrows at Harry’s sudden statement. “What?” He asks in confusion.

“I...I can’t possibly do it on my own, I’m not experienced or powerful enough yet, but with Steve...with Steve’s guidance, I’m sure we can get you ready and open a portal here for you to go back home!” Harry assures with a smile on his face.

“What...what are you talking about, Harry?” And Harry isn’t really getting how Louis doesn’t understand what he’s saying.

“For you to go back home, Lou. I...I know how much that means to you and I will try everything in my power to get you back there. I promise,” Harry vows.

Louis’ ears flatten at the top of his head as his tail wraps around his tummy. He grabs the sheets and covers himself with them immediately. Harry’s face falls at what is clearly the opposite of what Harry was expecting. “Louis, baby, what’s-”

Louis meows loudly, shoving Harry’s hands away from where he was trying to touch him. “Don’t, don't you dare! I...I thought you… you...we just… and you...I thought you cared for me, that you loved me, and, and…” Louis hisses as shoves Harry backwards.

What the fuck is happening? Harry doesn’t know how to react. He was expecting some type of positive emotion, more excited and happy, and maybe, if he was lucky, bittersweet at the promise of leaving to go back home. He never expected such angry feedback though.

“I- I do! Louis why would you even say such a thing, I…”

“No! If you really did why would you suddenly want me to leave, to sit here after we...after we had sex and then you so happily promise me to send me back? Is that what you wanted? To fuck me and then th-”

“Enough! Fuck, no, Louis, No!” Harry desperately disagrees as he gets off the bed. How this took such a jagged turn for the worst is beyond him, but he’s not going to sit here and let Louis’ emotions completely ruin the beautiful and irreplaceable moment they just shared.

“Don’t you ever dare even think for one second that I would ever use someone like that, especially you!”

“Then why would you...why-”

“Because I fucking love you, you brat!” Harry screams with such vigor, causing miscellaneous items fly across the room.

Louis’ eye widen as he stands there frozen, completely stunned.

“I said that because I love you! Because just hours ago you were crying your eyes out for your family. Because you lit up like a sunflower does towards the sun when you saw your mom...when you talked to your siblings! How fucking selfish would I be to ask you to stay after seeing that? You never asked for any of this, Louis. You’re meant to be happy with your friends in your village with your family, not here with a stupid witch that can’t even control his own powers at times because he’s so stupid for you,” Harry vents, voice giving out in the end.

“Harry…” Louis whimpers in response.

Harry doesn’t let him say more though, still needing to get this ridiculous thought out of Louis’ head. “You don’t know how much saying those words are killing me. To try to seem okay with the idea of sending you back when clearly all I wanted to do was beg you to stay. That I want you to stay with me, to give us a real chance but the thought of you choosing to stay only for you to come to regret it and resent me later is even worse than seeing you happy, even if it means not having you in my arms.” Harry finishes.

There's a long stagnant pause before Louis starts yelling.

“You’re so stupid, Harry Styles. You’re the stupidest most frustrating person I’ve ever met! Stupid! So, so stupid!”

Harry’s nose flares, jaw clenching tight at Louis’ obvious uncaring reaction. “Louis, I’m not in the fucking mood for your condescending and rude remarks when I just laid my bleeding heart all out in the open for you.”

“That’s all I've wanted! _Bastet_ , Harry only you would confess your love in the middle of a rant! I’m fucking unapologetically in love with you! I love you! I love you so fucking much I’m ready to give my old life up for you! Stop thinking for me, of what you think I want, and start telling me what you want and let me tell you what I want!” Louis yells as he comes into Harry’s space. “You wanna know what I told my mom? I told her in a way, being sent here was one of the most scariest, but best things that ever happened to me. That I met a stupid witch who looks like a frog and I fell in love. No matter how much I tried to dislike the idea...I just couldn’t not fall for you…”

“Lou,” Harry croaks.

“No! Now you shut up! I’m so mad at you right now, Harry Styles. So, so mad,” he huffs out. “You ruined everything!” He continues to whine as he glares at Harry. “I didn’t get to say I love you in a more romantic way. I was just about to say it and then you broke my heart into a millions pieces by saying you could have me out of this world in no time!” 

“Louis, that's not how I meant that, I-”

“- The fuck what was I supposed to think?” Louis growls.

Harry groans, shutting his eyes tightly as he leans back against the wall. His emotions are all over the place again. Obviously, this has all been such a huge misunderstanding, such a fucked up and exhausting misunderstanding.

He opens his eyes to see Louis standing with a pout, eyes furrowed, face still trying to sync with his obvious frazzled emotions. He’s standing there, tail wrapped around his tummy, naked and beautiful. All it takes is for their eyes to meet, as a stray tear slides down his cheek, for Harry to move.

He takes two long strides before reaching Louis. The witch takes hold of Louis’ face with each hand and brings their mouths together. The heated kiss is messy, but so beautiful. Harry’s being more forceful than usual but Louis doesn’t seem to mind as he immediately opens up to let Harry’s tongue inside. Louis gasps, breaking the kiss as Harry’s hands slide down Louis’ body, stopping at his round ass, lifting him up so easily.

 The smaller of the two immediately wraps his legs behind Harry’s back, moving his hands on each side of Harry’s face as he forces Harry to look up into another filthy kiss. A second later though, Louis abruptly ends the kiss. “I love you so much. I’m in love with you. In every sense of the word. In any realm or time in space. My heart will now always beat for you. Now, put the pieces you just broke back together again,” Louis hisses. “And promise never to do it again.”

Harry kisses him hard, leaving his lips stinging from the force of it. “I promise never to hurt you again,” Harry vows, this time with a promise that he isn’t at all sad to give.

They stare into each other’s eyes for another minute before Louis’ eyes soften, soft purrs radiating from his body as he rubs his face against Harry’s cheek. 

“You can hurt me a little,” Louis purrs into Harry’s mouth, as he grinds down on Harry’s cock. Oh, he’s hard, and it doesn’t take very long to have Harry at full mast either. Of course it doesn’t - have Louis naked on him and his dick will be up in seconds. He doesn’t even have to have Louis naked or even near him if he’s being completely honest, but he isn’t complaining either. 

They don’t even make it back to bed. They fuck out the remnants of their argument right then and there. If Harry’s upper body is a little stiff and if Louis is hurting more than a little for the remaining of the day, no one complains.

  

xxx

  

Steve returns a couple days later. Turns out, he went to visit his mother back home. The main reason for leaving though, according to Niall (to their complete bewilderment) was to force Harry and Louis to live together, so they would come to understand each other, in the hopes that a beautiful relationship could blossom from it.

Steve says it was only because Harry was too distracted, and pining was making things worse, so he took matters into his own hands.

 Niall was in on it all along. That bastard.

Louis has made Harry’s apartment his permanent residence, so he doesn’t call it his anymore. Louis is still as bratty as ever, still sleeps in the bathroom sometimes, and mirrors his family every night before bed. He misses them dearly, and he sometimes still gets nightmares, but he’s content and in love, and that conquers all.

Harry is peddling his bike, Louis sitting behind him, on a built-in seat he installed, being held by thin steel beams sustained by the pegs. It’s quite the contraption. He built it himself, free of magic. He’s proud of it.

It’s Halloween and there are kids and people walking all around Salem in costumes. Louis is extra happy because this is one of the only days he doesn’t have to hide, even if the rest of the world is doing the exact opposite. They stop by a park, sitting on a bench and cuddling as Louis curiously reads through Harry’s spell book.

He sees Louis turn to the only page that's written in gold ink, running his fingers along the fine scripture as he begins to softly read it. The most important enchantment he’s ever created, the one he created that very night he met Louis.

 

** _The Sweetest Incantation_ **

  _In the darkness I slowly whisper,_

_An incantation from my longest winter._

_Unknown wishes lay dormant,_

_Now screaming in importance._

_Until I unlatch my heart,_

_In the silence of the night,_

_Commanding the sweetest star,_

_To come find me even if far._

 

And find him it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> ★ If you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/161792700690/the-sweetest-incantation-main-pairing-harry). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ You can find the cutest fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/tsifa).
> 
> ★ I wrote a small **NSFW drabble** for this fic. If you'd like to read it, you can find it [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/164006293640/tsi-drabble).
> 
>  **Note:** I currently do NOT allow translations of any kind, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites.


End file.
